Path of the Prodical
by TheLastZion
Summary: Everyone starts somewhere. Follow the path of a young boy named Revan and the three women that shape the man he will become. This is my first story. Please give me your input.
1. Chapter 1

"So I hear that your the best?" Malak got no response. The boy before him, just remained as if he was, in what appeared to be deep Meditation. Malak found that he had to repress the urge to kick him in the head to get his attention. Some times being a Jedi could be very taxing.

"Well...you don't look like much to me. The Masters here must have low standards." Still no response. Now, your starting to get on my nerves. Malak was a good half foot taller than him, and definitely more muscular. Malak despised weakness, in what stretch of the imagination could this scraggly little thing be the best Duelist? Now, this little runt had the nerve to not answer him. Not being the kind of person to be ignored, he decided to make him answer him. "Hey! I'm talking to you Runt!" Malak reached down to pull him to his feet, by his white hair.

With blinding speed, his wrist was grabbed and twisted, as two fingers hit a pressure point in his arm. First, came the pain, then his arm dropped to his side useless. The boy twisted and weaved around him with the grace of a dancer, hitting pressure point after pressure point. In a matter of seconds, Malak dropped to his knees. His arms and legs useless. He couldn't believe what just happened.

How could this have happened? How could he been taken out so...effortlessly? Casually, the white haired boy walked around him and squatted down so that they were eye to eye. His eyes were a brilliant purple. They hinted of a storm that brewed within. The eyes of a predator. There was no mistaking it. He had the eyes of a Predator.

Then a slow grin crept over the white haired boys face. Malak felt fear grip his heart. He never really had a chance to begin with. He understood that now. He unclipped Malak's Lightsaber from his own belt. He brought it up under Malak's chin. He was just a thumb squeeze from ending Malak's life.

"Big and stupid is not a good combination, my friend." He tapped his head with the same fingers that just brought him to is knees."First, learn to use this...before you use this." Wiggling Malak's Lightsaber. He pushed Malak's head down till it was just a few inches off the ground. Then he slid a data pad under his nose.

"While you're waiting to regain the use of your body. You should read this part on pressure points...it just might save you life someday." He started to leave, then turned around and said. "The next time you try something like that again. The Masters will find you in the same position you are in now, But your pants will be at your ankles and your saber will be sticking out you butt. Oh...by the way...I love the Racing Stripes." With that he walked away not giving it another thought. He could hear Malik screaming at him as he left the courtyard. "**THIS ISN'T OVER REVAN! DO YOU HEAR ME...THIS...ISN'T...OVER!**"

Revan was quite pleased with himself as he walked away with an almost strut. For the last three days that idiot had been bragging how he was going to make the Echani Runt beg for mercy. How he was going to be the new number one Apprentice. _Idiot._

"Now, that's a familiar sight...wasn't that the same way I left you the first time you challenged me to a fight?" Revan spun around so fast that he almost lost his balance, but still he managed to keep it. Leaning against the wall behind him was Jedi Knight Arren Kae. She had a playful grin on her face.

That usually didn't end well for Revan, but at the moment he didn't really care. It had been nearly a year since he had last seen her. Disregarding Jedi protocol he dove into her with a bone crunching hug. It caught her off guard. But, didn't he always. After a second, she returned the hug, not really caring if they were being watched of not. She had not realized until that moment just how much she had missed him, as well.

"I've missed you." Revan whispered, more to himself than to her. To him, she was everything that he wanted to be. She was strong, yet she was gentle. Her raw power was staggering, but she carried it with a grace, beyond her years. When she talked to you. It was never felt like she was lecturing or talking down to you, like some bags-of-wind that were called Master. In his opinion, she was hands down the best Jedi in the order. She took a step back to get a better look at him. "My...you've grown." She said smiling at him. The complement made him blush a little. "So have you." He nervously said, not realizing that his head now came up to her breasts, and they were pretty much in his face. Arren slowly sway her chest side to side. Revan's eyes eagerly followed .

"Hypnotic aren't they?"

"Huh-huh...OH FRACK!" Revan realized just what he was doing at the last second. He jumped into the air, as a Force Wave was sent at him. He flipped over Arren and landed like a cat on the wall she was just leaning against.

"I see that your reflexes have improved, thou you judgment hasn't." Arren shot at him, she was quite impressed at his flawless technique. A year ago, he would have been picking grass out of his teeth by now.

Was this still the same boy that challenged her to a duel on his first day as a Apprentice? It seemed so long ago, yet it has only been just six years. She thought back and it made her smile. There she was just minding her own business, meditating alone in the courtyard. The sun was just rising. She always liked that time of day. With the birth of a new day, came new possibility.

Then, this five year old pup strolls up to her and demands a duel. The thought alone was idiotic. The boy probably just learned to tie his shoes and now he wanted to challenge a seasoned Padawon to a fight.

"You're kidding right?" she asked , trying her best not to laugh. It didn't help that he took this silly heroic pose as he declared. "I will be the most powerful Jedi that ever lived!" She had to admit he was bold,_ stupid_ but bold. "A Womp Rat poops bigger than you." She told him laughing.

"I'll teach you some respect!" he yelled as he launcher a fist at her face.

"Have it your way Wompy." Arren roller her eyes as she caught his wrist and sent him flying some twenty feet behind her. She didn't even bother to get out of her Meditation position. She revered the altercation as if she was swatting away an annoying bug. She was just about to return to her Meditation when Revan jumped on her back and tried to get her in a head-lock.

"You're a persistent little poot, aren't ya?" And she sent him flying again. This time when he got up, he had to spit out a mouth full of the Courtyard. "Leave me alone. I am trying to Meditate." she warned him with a pointed finger.

"Make me!" He howled as he charger her again. With only a finger she hit him five times in very precise locations. The hits in themselves were not too hard. Just hard enough. Hardly any real damage was done. The effects were on the other hand devastating. Revan dropped like a stone, face down , butt in the air. Arren pulled his paints down. The boy needed to be taught a lesson.

"Well this is a rare morning indeed, Wompy...it seems that we have both the sun and the moon today." She left him there and thought that would be the end of it. She couldn't have been more wrong. Just like the sun rising, so did Revan. Every morning he was waiting for her in the Courtyard. Everyday ready to do battle and everyday lasting just a little longer. After a year of it, she found that she was actually look forward to seeing the little poot every morning. Then one day curiosity got the better of her.

"Why do you keep come back everyday Wompy? You know your never going to beat me."

"To be the best...you learn from the best." His words filled her up with a warmth she had never felt before. She wasn't sure why the praise of this little boy meant more that any Master in the Order, but it did. It would be years before she finally understood why. All she knew was that he won her over that day.

Her Master would often tease her that he was her unofficial Padawon. Every time she learned something. She found an uncontrollable urge to teach it to him. Even, when her Missions became more and more frequent, she knew he would always be in the Courtyard at sunrise. Waiting for her. Now, he had people seeking him out because he was what they considered the best. Arren wondered who will be his pet apprentice?

Revan dropped to the ground, in a kneeling position with his head bowed low. His shame flowing off of him like a waterfall. "P-please forgive me...M-master Kae. I-I was rude...and disrespectful...and...and...I'm so very sorry." The truth of the matter was Arren found it quite amusing. He was at that curious age, and it's was to be expected. She found that she was even a little flattered. Still, she couldn't let him get away with it. She decided to let his shame sink in a little more, before she let him off the hook. When she couldn't take the sad ashamed face he was making any longer. She walked over and scrubbed the top of his head playfully. "Hey Wampy, since when did you start calling me Master?" Without any harshness in her voice.

"Your a Knight now. I'm just an Apprentice. It wouldn't be proper for me to address you common." Revan was glad she wasn't mad at him anymore and that she called him by her pet name for him. Thou, she was the only one he would ever let call him that. He found that he was somewhat confused by her question.

Arren found Jedi Protocol to be very annoying at times. "I've been your friend longer that I've been a Knight." She knelt down next to him and whispered in his ear. "When it's just the two of us call me Arry. O.K." He nodded happily. As they both got up he asked her. "Are you here for the Trials...are you getting a Padawon...can I be your new Padawon?"

"Calm down Wompy, your going to pop." Now this was the Revan that she remembered. So full of energy and life. So much like a little brother, thou the only similarity between them was that her hair was the same color as his eyes. It was a fact that always called attention to her. Not that her beautiful face and curved athletic body didn't.

"Now, to answer your questions yes...yes...and I'm afraid not. I did request you, but a Master has ...pulled her Rank so to speak." She couldn't hide the annoyance in her voice. "Don't get me wrong Wampy. From what I've been told about her is true, you're in good hands." Arren chose her next words carefully. "She's just a little...to cold for my taste."

"Great, a cranky, old Master...are their any other kind?" His sarcasm made Arren start busting at the seems. A second latter he follow in with her.

"Now, don't get cocky. You haven't passed the Trials yet." Arren said as she wiped a tear from her eye. Revan cocked a brow at her. "Arrogance is not very becoming."

"How, about confidence?"

"It will have to do. Now, tell me...are you still having those Dreams?"

"Visions." Revan corrected her.

"Dreams."

"I think I know the difference between a dream and a Vision." Arren closed her eyes and let out a slow breath. It wasn't her intention to upset him. She rubbed the top of his head, and it had the desired affect on him that she wanted. He instantly relaxed. If what he saw was true it did not bode well for the Jedi, or the Republic for that matter.

" When the time comes I'll be ready...Don't worry Arry, I'll protect you." Deciding to try on her pet name for size. It was met with a warm response, as Arren grinned at him. There might be hope for the boy yet.

"Well...I'll sleep better knowing that." Arren teased him. Never knowing that a hooded Jedi Master was watching them with intense interest. She stepped back into the shadows as Revan looked over his shoulder. He narrowed his eyes at the location that his watcher was hidden from sight. Someone was there. He could feel it. He gave the slightest of nods, just to say, "Gotcha" before continuing on with Arren.

It wasn't till Revan and Arren were out of sight that the figure stepped out of the shadows. She was impressed that Revan sensed what the Knight did not.

"Well played young Revan...well played indeed. I knew when I discovered you, on that backwater planet, that you would be the one to surpass us all. _Her _name will be just a footnote in the pages of history...But, you...you will be talked of, thousands of years from now...with awe and fear..._awe_ and _fear_." Kreia pulled back the hood of her robe, to revile her old worn face.

She detested Arren with a passion. It could have been for her youth and beauty, that now was but a distant memory to Kreia. The woman flaunted her natural assets with wanted disregard. She was once beautiful like Arren, she told herself. Many men made shameless advances at her for many years. Once she even succumbed to them. Tasting the pleasures of the flesh. Crying out the name of a man that claimed to love her, only to be discarded after his needs were fulfilled. To hear how he bragged to anyone who would listed of how he had seduced the _Ice Queen Jedi_. What she allowed him to do to her. What he made her do to him. She hoped that one day Arren would feel the sting of such humiliation, as people that use to respect her, would now make jokes of her.

Or, it might be the way even Masters held her words with more regard than Kreia's. She knew that Historians were not as respected as active Knights. She was a Master Dammit! Did that not account for anything! Then the _Bitch_ had the nerve to argued her Petition to have Revan as an Padawon, all the way to the High Council. _The audacity of that woman! _Then, Kreia only won by merely one vote.

No, the thing that ate at her the most was the Bond that the two of them had. A Bond that should have been hers. She was the one that found him. She was the one that arranged for his parents to be killed in front of him. She was the one who saved his life at the last second. She was going to turn his gratitude into servitude. Yet, fate had stepped in and they were separated by a unforeseen circumstance. She thought he had died...she should have known better. He found his way to the Jedi somehow. Now, this woman was reaping the benefits of all her good work. That could not be allowed. In time she would shatter that Bond, but for now she would conceder it a tool. A tool that she intended to use most effectively in his training.

"Enjoy your brief time with him Arren. It will not last. He is mine now...and I am not a woman that..._shares_." Kreia turned around and walked away as she plotted her next move.

_**Sorry, I didn't proof read as well as I thought. Just a few changes. I hope you like it. More Chapters to come.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Sorry I forgot to add that I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters. I just love the story. Also my Laptop crapped out on me and I lost the chapter I had just finished. So I had to start all over again...sorry. Just to clarify, Revan as roughly 11 to 12 years old. They are on Dantooine and yes he isn't very good at mastering their emotions, as of yet...if ever. **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arren and Revan spent breakfast playing catch up. He was literally on the edge of his seat while Arren told him how she had sneaked into a Hutt Stronghold and rescued a Kidnapped Torean Diplomat. _"Oh, can his eyes get any bigger?" _Arren thought to herself. They did have a way of drawing you in. If it wasn't for the color he would have easy passed for Echani.

It was a pity that he would never truly be accepted as one of them. They were a proud race, a warrior race. He was a warrior too, there was no denying that. It was in his nature, in the way he held himself, in all his movements and in the way he viewed things. He adapted quickly to different types of attacks and styles of combat. He was on equal level with any Echani of his age..._no better_. He didn't limit himself to just Echani Styles, but learned the fighting styles of different typed of species. When she asked him why, he just gave her a wink and said. "I like to keep my options open."

However, he always kept the Echani way as his core. She was sure it was to honor his mother, that the Echani themselves. He rarely if ever talked of her. That worried her a lot. Even after all these years. It tore at him and yet, at the same time...drove him. He would reclaim the honor that they stripped from her. He never told her such. She just had a sense of it.

The Echani...however, had a very strict set of rules in which they lived by. She broke them when she fell in love his father. Evan more, when she '_breed with it'_ as they referred to him. As if Revan was some kind if abomination. Even now the thought of it angered her. Just what species his father was she wasn't sure. All that Arren knew was Revan had his unique eyes. He refused to change the color of his eyes, just to please a bunch of uptight Echani. Though he wanted their respect, she knew he would never truly forgive them, for his mothers Banishment. His eyes was all he had left of his father. He would honor him as well.

"Arry...are you still with me?" Revans question brought her back, from the train of thought she wasn't even aware she was in.

"Are you ever going to tell me what happened to your parents?" Almost immediately, she saw a sadness in his eyes and regretted asking the question. She saw his eyes tear up and then out of sheer will, he pushed it back. _Stupid, stupid, stupid...Dammit Arren!_ _You know better than that! _She silently berated herself. She wanted to help him so bad that some times it hurt. He never knew just how often she had cried for his loss or how many more times she would in the future. To lose your parents and your childhood, in a single day. It was more that any five year old child should have to bare. He would never cry. She knew his pride wouldn't allow it, so she would for him. She wanted to do more, but for now it would have to do.

After taking a long breath, he answered her, or at least tried. His voice started to crack and he stopped himself. In the end, he just shook his head. Arren accepted his answer, with a sad nod of her own. An odd kind of silence fell between them. Revan found that he couldn't keep eye contact with her. _Why did she go and ask me that?_ _**Because she cares about you idiot!**_ Hie internal pride and intellect spare off against each other. He was surprised just how often that happened. He didn't lift his head till he felt Arrens gentle pressure on his forearm. Arren looked right into his eyes and told him. "The words will come when you are ready and not before. I will just have to be patient. I'm sorry if I upset you."

Under her hand, she could feel Revans tension ease. He gave her a weak smile. She had hoped for more, but was happy for what she got. _It a start at least._

"Sooo...how many languages are you up to now?" Revan was grateful for the change of subject and it showed in his face. "I'm up to seventy-five." He said with pride. His ability to learn Languages always astounded Arren. He was truly gifted. What amazed her more was the way he could shake off the sadness he had just seconds ago and still give her that sly grin of his.

"And, how about pressure points?" At this he cocked a brow. "Arry, you know that when I learn a new language, I always learn that species pressure points."

"Oh...but, how could you keep them all straight?" She asked with mocking disbelief.

"Pure talent Arry...pure talent."

"Even Hutt's...ewwww...thats just gross."

"I never said I wanted to touch them. It's just good to know."

"You know..." She leaned in close. "some pressure points cause arousal." Arren wiggler her eyes brows at him. Revan turned a crimson red. It was just too priceless. Arren started to fan herself as if she was over heated. "Oh...touch me again Wompy...touch me again."

"ARREN!" Revan quickly looked side to side, to make sure they weren't being watched. When it finally hit him, he just glared at her."Your just messing with me now?"

"You think?"

"I still have food on my plate." Revan threatened as he scooped some up with his spoon.

"If you get anything on my robes, I will put you over my knee." She scowled and waved a threatening finger at him. Her eyes suddenly widened, as the the first volley flew at her. Realizing, too late she just encouraged him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Malak had just got back the use of his body, when Jaden walked up to him. He was roughly the same size and age as Revan. His red hair made him stand out in a crowd. However, the knowing smile he had on his face just made Malak want to hit him.

"I believe that you owe me some credits?" He asked while he rubbed his thumb across his first two fingers. Malak stood up and stepped up so that Jadens face was in Malak's chest. It didn't have the affect he had hopped for.

"I told you, that you wouldn't lay a finger on him...Now, pay up." Grudgingly, Malak reached into his pocket and produced the credits. Just as he was about to pay the debt, they were interrupted.

"Are you gambling again!?" Both boys jumped. Staring them down was a very irate white haired girl. She had her hands on her hips and was currently giving them a death stare. First at Jaden, then Malak, and then back to Jaden again. "You swore...you swore to me that you wouldn't gamble any more...You can't afford to get into anymore trouble Jaden!"

"First, that wasn't gambling...that was a gift. At no time was my investment in jeopardy. Second, you swore to me that you were going to lighten up Atris."

"This...is...lightened...up. My first impulse was to hit you op side your head...then ask questions." Atris more growled, that said through clinched teeth.

"Needs some work." Jaden shot back.

"Don't you dare change the subject with me." Atris countered.

"AAAGH! are all twelve year old girls as annoying as you?"

"Only the ones that have to deal with you! And, don't you roll your eyes with that tone of voice"

"How in the hell can you roll your eyes, with a tone of voice...are you totally insane?!"

"You make me that way!"

"Are you two married or something?" Malak asked. Jaden and Atris were nose to nose now. Atris was shooting daggers and Jaden was snarling. Both snapped their heads at Malak and yelled. "SHUT UP!"

"Hey! This looks like it could go on all day and I do have better things to do. Here's your credits and here's Revans Data Pad, I'm out of here." Malak put his back to them, with a grin. They were so busy yelling at each other, that they never saw him alter anything on Revans Data Pad. It had the times and places for his Trials. It was quite easy to change and Malak wanted Revan to be taken down a peg or two. _Lets see how the arrogant prick like doing a Knights Trial._

"REVAN! REVAN!...Why an I not surprised that he was involved in this some how!"

"What's thats suppose to mean!"

"It means that whenever you two are together, chaos follows. That's what _that_ means."

"Well, we do like to keep things interesting." Jaden said with a grin. Atris was not amused, in the slightest. "And, just for your information, Rev had nothing to do with this. That idiot was going around bragging how he was going to beat him. Why shouldn't a cash in on his stupidity...it was going to a good cause."

"Like what? Just what were you two deviants planing on using the credits for?" Jaden almost answered her, but stopped at the last second. "Just as I thought! I told you...I told you not to associate with someone like him!" The last part of her statement laced with contempt.

"Why are you acting this way? Your a kind and caring person. This isn't like you. Rev has never been anything but nice to you, yet you act like he is beneath you."

"He _is_ beneath me!"

"You two are the only Echani on the planet. I would think that yo-"

"**HE"S NOT AN ECHANI**!" Her words were like a slap to his face. How could he have been so wrong about her. Jaden took a few steps back. Why had he not seen it before.

"Your one of them. I thought you were different, but your just the same. I don't...I don't think I want to be your friend anymore"

"What!...Why?" Atris reached out to Jaden, but he just pulled away.

"**BECAUSE...US DAMN HALFBREEDS HAVE TO STICK TOGETHER!" **Jaden screamed, before turning and running off.

Atris just stood there with her mouth hanging open. _What just happened?_ She felt as if a saber was just drove into her chest. A few seconds later her legs could no longer hold her weight. She crumbled to her knees, as tears fell freely from her eyes. Why did she say those things? It wasn't how she felt. Or was It? She wasn't sure anymore. She never meant for those words to come out. Now, that they had, she knew that she could never take them back. It was her pride that was talking, her stupid Echani pride. Now, she had gone and lost the only true friend she ever had. She buried her face in her hands and started to cry.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Revan walked around a corner and almost was knocked dawn by Jaden. He was looking down at the floor and didn't see him. Jadens shoulders were hunched over and he had a miserable look on his face. Translation: he had another fight with Atris. _Looks like pep-talk time_.

"Rumor has it, that if you keep your eyes level with the floor, you less likely to run into things."

"Hey, Rev." There wasn't too much enthusiasm in his voice and he didn't even bother to look up. _Yup, thats Atris's handy work, alright._ Revan put his arm around his neck, as they walked.

"How many rounds?" Revan asked out of the corner of his mouth.

"Felt like fifty."

"What did you do?" Revan asked. This snapped Jaden out of his stumper. "I didn't do anything wrong!" Jaden snapped at Revan. A head tilt and brow cock was sent to Jaden, which he returned with rolling eyes. "I don't want to talk about it." Which, Revan completely ignored. "Don't worry" Revan squeezed his face so Jadens lips puffed out. "She cant stay mad at that cute face for long. Now, give me a kiss."

"Get off me you freak." Jaden said as he shoved Revan aside. The boys shared a quick laugh. Then they continued down the hall. Revan decided to change tactics and wait him out. They simple walked in silence, till Jadens left eye started to twitch. Revan caught it out of the corner of his own eye and started to mentally count down. _3...2...1.._._and go!_

"Fine! You really want to know what happened?"

"I thought you didn't want to talk about it?" Revan asked mockingly. The snarl that Jaden shot at him was priceless. "Did you just growl at me?"

"Do you want to know or not?" Jaden was fuming. Revan could have sworn that steam was actually coming off his head. He knew he should stop and be a good friend. But, it was in his nature to push things too far. Plus, he was waiting for Jadens head to spinning around. _My friend, sometimes you make it too easy._

"No" Revan turned and walked away.

"No! What do you mean No? Arrgggg! Why an I even friends with you?" Jaden stormed after him. Revan looked back at him with a huge grin and answered. "Because, your twisted."

"Your just as twisted as I am...No more!"

"Yeah, but it looks good on me." Jaden just rolled his eyes. Thou, he couldn't help but chuckle a little bit. "You know...she was right. You are a deviant." Revan shot him a knowing look. "OK! She called us both deviants." Revan just nodded his head. He had to admit Atris did have a point.

But, there was a method to his madness. He may not have took the same path as she would, but the destination was usually the same. Jaden was a prime example. Two minutes ago he was in a fit of self-loathing. Atris's solution would have been to calmly talk him out of it. After about ten to fifteen minutes he would be back to his regular self. It would have been kind and neutering. For Atris that would work.

Revan however, had a different approach. He knew Jaden well enough to know that would never work for him. He knew the reason behind it. The reason that he knew Jaden would never tell Atris. Thou, he needed that neutering from time to time, it was a band aid at best. Now wasn't one of those times. The Trials were upon them. He need a clear head. The fastest was to do that was to piss Jaden off. Revan had to admit it worked beautifully.

As they continued to walk, Jaden told Revan everything that happened. He was surprised that Revan didn't get upset at what Atris said about him. If anything he seemed more relieved. "Good, she's finally getting that out of her system." Jaden look dumbfounded.

"Look Jaden, Her issues aren't really about me. Their more about her. I'm just a focal point."

"What issues?"

"It's not my place to say. Only she can tell you. You haven't told her everything about you. She has her secrets, and you have yours. I respect that and so should you."

"I know...Hey, how come you know her secrets? I know for a fact she would never tell you."

"When I first noticed her hostility towards me I sought out counsel. It was explained to me. Thou, I know I have every right to be angry. I also know a Jedi would forgive. She needs you my friend. Don't turn your back on her." Revan knew that Jaden was her lifeline, and though Jaden wasn't aware of it yet, she was his.

"I know, I know...It's just the things that she said...It hurt." Jaden knew that they weren't meant for him. It didn't matter. Revan was his brother in everything but blood. It was just as if she was saying it to him.

"We all have thoughts and all of them aren't good ones. We may know that their wrong , but it doesn't stop them from coming. To truly understand them, first comes acceptance, then you must seek out the source, confront it, then if possible master it. Then and only then will she find peace." It took a few seconds for all that to sink in. Then Jaden put his hand to Revans forehead.

"What do you think your doing?" Revan pushed his hand away with a look of confusion.

"Oh, just checking to see if you had a fever. For a second there you started to sound like one of the Masters."

"More like a Knight." Jaden couldn't help but notice the his grin. A change in subjest was dearly needed.

"By the way Rev, I kind of noticed that you were walking kind of funny."

"Oh...that. Nothing really, I just called a bluff, thats all."

"And?"

"It wasn't a bluff."

Almost on Que, Arren Kae walked around the corner. She seemed to be rubbing her hand, as if to ease some pain. Then Jaden noticed something yellow in her vibrant purple hair.

"Excuse me...Knight Kae" Jaden asked. Arren Kae turned around and Jaden lost his train of thought. _Damn! Shes put together well._ She cocked a brow and Jaden prayed he just didn't say that out loud.

"You...you seem to have something in your hair." Jaden was pointing to the left side of her head. It didn't take her long to find it. Arren inspected the piece of egg that was in her hand.

"Why, thank you, young Jaden. It appears to be breakfast." She then looked directly at Revan with a slight smirk. "Can't imagine how it got there." Then she flicked it at Revan. He caught it just before it would have hit him between the eyes. Then he clutched it to his chest and bowed to her.

"Thank you...Knight Kae, I will treasure this always." Arren just rolled her eyes and shook her head and as hard as she might, she just couldn't hold back the grin that inched across her face. As she walked away Jaden swore he heard her say "Little poot." Revan was grinning ear to ear. _Rev, I swear if you had a tail it would be wagging_.The both of them just stood in silence as the enjoyed wondrous view of Arren Kae walking away.

"Rev"

"Yeah"

"Do you think she walks that way on purpose?"

"Never question a gift, Jaden...never question a gift."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry this charter took so long. I had a few things going on. The real action will be starting very soon**. **I promise! I just have to build up a few charters first. I hope you like it. I love reviews, so keep them coming. I hope you enjoy the story.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Demona Kavarr was woken from a vary pleasant dream, by the ships two minute warning. They would be dropping out of Hyperspace soon. She was both relived and disappointed. She quite enjoyed her dream. It as always, involved death and suffering. Two of her most favorite things. The fact that she was the one inflicting them was all the better. Who the victim was she nether knew or cared. It was the pain and anguish the was etched on his face that she reveled in. Eyes begging for death, only to never receive it. Well...not yet, anyway. In her mind, she was an artist and artist mustn't be rushed. Now, that annoying alarm had to go and ruin all her fun.

"Ladies and gentleman: We will be dropping out of Hyperdrive in two minutes, and landing on Dantooine in just under an hour. All of us here at Jaken Spaceways hopped you enjoyed your trip and travel with us again."

"Ugh! I hate traveling common." Demona growled as she rolled her eyes. "This kind of travel is beneath us! I mean we have our own damn ship, for Shaka sake! We have private rooms, delicious food, luxurious beds..."

"Awww...are you missing your Torture Chamber." Gerik Kavarr teased his little sister, with a slight grin.

"Why yes I am!" She pouted. Gerik rolled his eyes. _Some times you can be such a child._

"It can't be helped. We're Scouting remember. We have to study our target, or have you forgotten everything father has taught us?"

"Father taught _you!_ I learned everything on my own, thank you very much!" It was a lie and one she wasn't willing to admit to anyone.

"We all have our parts to play. I do what I do best and track them. You do what you do best and...well."

"Don't hate me, because I have the funner job." She teased her brother, while adjusting her breasts, just for shock value. "I'm getting all tingly, just thinking about it." This brought a grown from him. _I swear it's like you in heat twenty-four / seven.  
_

For him it was just business and Clan Honor. Nothing more. Nothing less. For Demona it was something else entirely. It was how she defined herself. From her toned and agile body, to her genetically enhanced turquoise eyes, it was all for one purpose and one purpose only. To _hunt_. To _kill._ Even her sexuality was defined by it. Something about that saddened him. For the first time, since he boarded the ship he took his eyes from the datapad he was holding to look at his sister. _Where did my little sissy go? I miss you._

"What?" The look that he was giving her seemed to have unnerved her, and that was something that rarely happened. _Shit! _He dropped his guard. He knew better than that. Regardless of his feelings for her, as a brother, he was the head of the Clan now. To his regret, that would always have to come first.

"There are times that I truly pity your victims." Gerik covered his momentary weakness, as best as he could. Demona grinned seductively at her brother. She leaned in till her lips caressed his ear and her hand slid up his thigh. "Yet...still you watch." She purred in his ear. His hand stopped hers before it reached the desired target.

"As, I was saying... this planet has a strong Jedi presence." He said as he pealed her hand off him. "Our ship has, how you say...a certain _reputation_. I would rather not like them to know of our presence, just yet. Let's not go _pissing _on their Courtyard right off the bat." Gerik stopped and looked around so that no one was in ear shot, then whispered. "The _Black Raven_ is just out of sensor range. It can reach us inside of ten minutes, no mater where we are on the planet. Now...behave yourself." With that he returned to studying his datapad. Demona scowled at him and yanked it out of his hands.

"You have read this thing a hundred times by now." Gerik tried to reach for it, but she held it out of his reach. "Just what is so fucking interesting about our target that has you so enthralled...hmmm?" Demona started to scan the Data pad. "Bla bla bla...skilled fighter...bla, bla, bla...numerous awards and accommodation, ugh...nobody likes a goody two-shoes, I'll have to kill the bitch, just on principle alone...bla, bla, bla...Knight at sixteen!" She snapped her head at her brother with a look of utter shock. It was replaced with a almost primal grin. _This one is going to be fun_. "You didn't tell me she was a Jedi?...well, well, well...what do we have here? She's quite.._.exotic_ looking. Now, I know why this has had you attention, for _sooo _long. You have a little perv in you, after all." She wiggler her eye brows at the end of her statement. Her brother returned a cold glare. _And, the game is afoot!_

"Oh...she has emerald eyes...very sexy." Gerik refused to show any emotion. He was not going to give her the satisfaction. He truly despised this little game of hers. It was a double edged sword at best. It was irritating to no ends, but it was the only time that he got to see a hint of the little girl he missed so much. For that alone, he would endure it.

"And, I like her hair color. It's so...unconventional. Do you think she's a true..._purple_?" Garik eyes rolled, but he didn't break. Though, he was more than a little curious himself.

"Do you think it would look good on me?" Demona asked playing with her hair. _You going to loose, you always do_.

"Why...are you planing to skin it off her head?" he said dryly. _Two can play this game._

"Ohhh...now, that could be fun. Glad you decided to join the conversation. Again...with the eye rolling. You really need to come up with something new" Demona leaned into her brother again twirling a lock of hair with her finger. "Though, I really don't need to with my special...talents." With that, her hair changed from blond to purple. _You've gone too far!_ Garik quickly looked around to see if she had been seen, before pulling her close to him._ I Win!_

"Do you understand the concept of keeping a low profile, when on a scouting expedition?" He growled through clenched teeth.

"Do you understand the the concept that I'm bored and I don't give a Wookiee's hairy ass!" She snarled right back at him."

"Fine!..When we get down on the planet I'll find someone for you to torture. Until, then just behave yourself."

"This_ is_ me behaving." She crossed her arms over chest and sulked back into her seat. Garik knew that he had about a two minute window, maybe three at best before she would be at it again. He need to keep her occupied till the ship landed. He picked up the datapad and tried to hand it back to her. She would have none of it. "Since you are the one, as you say '_has the funner job_', you might want to read up a little more on her abilities. You don't become a Jedi Knight at sixteen, by being common." Seeing that it had no real affect on her, he decided to sweeten the pot. "She was the one that infiltrated Zaxon the Hutt's Palace."

"That was her?" Demona quickly snatched the datapad away from him. This time she read more aggressively the information on her. "Explain to me, why we didn't pick up the Contract the Zaxon put on her?"

"Because, Lorn Femme picked it up, first."

"Lorn Femme is dead."

"Exactly"

"Ohhh...still, it pays better, and it would definitely be a lot more fun." Her mischievous grin was back.

"We are Assassins, not Slaver Scum!" To many there was no difference, but to Gerik it was night and day. "We have already committed to this Contract. Clan Honor demands that we see it through to the end."

"Oh come on! You and your damn _Clan Honor_...you sound just like father, may he rot in _hell_. Honestly, how hard could it be. Just slap a Force Suppression Collar on her pretty little bitches neck. Then she's just like anyone else. Take her out...strip her down...make her beg...break her in..._that's my favorite part by the way_...then collect the bounty." She had an almost child like smile on her face. Gerik felt a cold shiver run down his back.

"I think that Zaxon wants to be the one, to do the _breaking_, and she would be worth more with her _virtue_ still in tact."

"Are you telling me that you wouldn't love to see me break her..._in_?" The last part came out as a purr. "Besides, I only have to leave one hole intact. You above anyone else should know just how creative I can be. Plus...she's a freaking Jedi at that! Now, that would bring our Clan..._Honor_. It would be well worth the bonus that we may or may not lose. And...if I saw her _naked_, I could better copy her form...I know you would like that." Demona gave him a little wink. She was right on all parts, especially the last. He couldn't deny that he was highly attracted to her. In that form, his sister cold very well break his resolve. But, Clan Honor was his highest priority. He could not, would not let his personal feelings get in the way. But, once a Contract was made, it couldn't be broken, to do so would bring Dishonor to the Clan and their reputation as Assassins.

"Well, you might want to know that a bonus has just been added to the Contract. It pays double."

"Really?" Demona quickly scrolled down.

"We have to kill her in front of that boy."

"What some Echani pup? Why?" _He's kind of cute, young...but cute, maybe I'll play with him too._

"Don't know...don't care. Oh, one more thing, he's also a Jedi and before you start getting any ideas, he's not to be touched." _Figures!_ Before she could ask why, they were interrupted.

"He has pretty eyes." They both snapped their heads up at the sound of a sweet little angelic voice. Before them stood a little girl no more that five or six. She had auburn hair and eyes the color of a Blue Star Sapphire. _Just how in the hell did she get this close without us sensing her?_ Demona quickly pulled the datapad away covered up the display.

"Are you lost?" Demona gave a cold glare and the girl just smiled back. _I hate children_.

"No, I'm on a ship silly." Gerik tried his best to hold back his chuckle, from her most honest answer. It didn't go unnoticed by Demona.

"Bad things happen to little girls that wander too far, from their parents." She added a snarl to her glare, expecting the child to cower. She tilted her head to one side, out of curiosity. _I really hate children!_

"You need a nap...your cranky." This time Gerik didn't bother to hold back his laughter. It was all he could do to keep from falling out of his seat. "You have no idea, little one...you have no...idea." The little girl just watched the man as he continued to have a fit of laughter. It look to her like he hadn't had one in a very long time. Demona on the other hand was speechless. **_I really really hate children!_**

"Do you know, it has been a very long time since someone has gotten the best of my sister. I must know your name. We will have to put in the Family Chronicles."

"Bastila...Bastila Shan." With that the little girl just skipped away, with her two ponytails bouncing up and down.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atris was doing her best to try to Meditate, more to calm herself than anything else. She was still upset with the fight she had with Jaden. Even now, she was trembling, as she fought to hold back the tears that were trying to escape her. _He's just a stupid boy...he doesn't know what he's talking about!_

_**Yeah, keep telling yourself that. **_

_Shut up! _

_**Why, because your being sooo...rational.**_

_Leave me alone. _

_**I can't, I'm you**__. _

_Then help...don't judge me! _

_**You do...understand, how this works don't you?**_

_Please, just leave me alone._

_**I'm trying to help you**__. _

_Why? I'm just a cold-hearted bitch!_

_**He never said that. He would never say that.**_

_He thought it! He practically screamed it in his head! How could I not...hear it._

_**What do you care?**_

_I don't!_

_**After all, he just a filthy Halfbreed?**_

_Don't you call him that! DON'T YOU EVER CALL HIM THAT!_

_**I thought you didn't care?**_

_I LOVE HIM, OF COURSE I CAR-...OH, SHIT!_

_**Well...that's progress. **_

Atris eyes shot wide open. She quickly got up quick, too quickly in fact. She only managed to take a few steps before she wrenched over and threw up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaden and Revan stood on the balcony over the Courtyard. It was full of hopeful Apprentices waiting for their Trials. For their chance, to ascend to Padawon, to truly become a Jedi.

"They aren't all going to make it...are they?" Jaden asked without looking at Revan.

"According to Master Stick-Up-His-Butt..._no_." Revan told him with a slight chuckle. Jaden couldn't help but smile. It was a very accurate description of Master Vrook and one that Jaden shared with him. Though, they never said it when they were in ear shot of anyone else. Somehow, it had become a common name that most the young Apprentices were fond of calling him. Only Jaden knew who was the originator of the nickname. That was something that Revan was quite proud of. _I wonder just how long that name is going to stick. With any luck till he's old and bald...no...wait, he was always like that. Well maybe, when he's older and has hair coming out his ears._

"Good one, Jaden." Revan chuckled.

"Did you just read my mind?"

"I would never do something like that and you know it!" Revan snapped at him. When Revan was first tested, the council invaded his mind and ripped from him the memory of his parents deaths. Then, to add insult to injury, Vrook thew it in his face. It was a violation that he would never forget, let alone forgive. If it wasn't for the calming words of Master Vandar Revan would have attacked him. The wise old Master had a good three hundred years on Vrook. That and the fact that Vrook had nonexistent people skills. He luckily was quickly able to calm down Revan.

In all the years, that Vandar was a Jedi their were few who had such a strong connection to the Force as Revan. At times, it was almost blinding. Though, the other Council members may have sensed it, he however could actually see it. It was the same color as his eyes and at times it would pulsate. This was a gift that only his species had. Well, that and a extremity long lifespan. On the downside, there were always the jokes about them being _little green men_. For some reason it never got old.

Revan had survived on his own for nearly a year before he made his way to the Jedi. Quite a big feat for a six year old. He didn't come alone though. The boy that now stood next to him came along for the ride. They were an odd pair, at first glance. They were so different from each other. Vandar understood their friendship better than most. They relied on each other for survival and such bonds are not easy broken.

Though, Revan was by far the most powerful of the two. Jaden was also very strong in the Force. He also had a unique ability to bond with people and subsequently draw power and strength form the said bond. That made the two boys a very dangerous pair. It would have been reckless leave then to their own accord. Even more so, if they ever fell into the hands of less virtuous people, as the Jedi. Those that would most likely exploit their wondrous gifts. The Jedi really had no choice, but to train them. A fact that they intended for the two of them, to never find out.

"Sorry Jaden...I didn't mean to snap like that. It's just...it's just been...one of those days." Jaden understood all to well. There were some thing you just didn't want to talk about. Something that are so private that you just couldn't put it into words.

"She pushed you again...didn't she?"

"I just don't know why she just doesn't leave it alone? I mean, if I want to talk about it, then I'll talk about it. Why is she always trying to fix me?"

"Tell me about it...all she has to do is rip it out of your head, just like Vrook did. They force you to deal with it. Why be all gentle and caring? Your tough...you can take it."

"Jaden..." which translated into _drop it_. But, since Revan didn't earlier Jaden saw no need to now.

"Still...must really suck to have someone that's as beautiful and nice as Arren Kae actually care about your well being. Let alone, to try and help you deal with the death of your parents...the_ shit_ she pulls. I don't know how you put up with it, I really don't"

"OK...I get it."

"Do you!..Do you really? Because, I'll tell you...I'll take Arren's gentle nudge over Atris's bark any day."

"I SAID, I...GET...IT!"

"Alright, alright...no need to yell. Don't get your panties, in a twist. Oh, that look was just priceless! Look, your just letting the Trials get the better of you."

"Right...I'm the one letting the Trials get the best of me." Revan rolled his eyes at that. "Just what are you so damn afraid of Jaden?"

"I...I just don't want to go back to living on the streets." Jaden admitted in defeat.

"What, do you think if you don't pass, they'll kick you out the door and say "Dave a nice day."

"It's not like I have a family to go back to!" _Now were getting to the heart of it. Maybe I should ask __Arren to talk to him._

"Look...Jaden, your ready for the Trials. Hell, we've been ready for a year now. Your just nervous, that's all. Trust me, you've got this beat hands down."

"OK...I know your right. I guess...I'm just having one of those days too." Jaden said. He knew he was getting worked up for nothing.

"DAMMIT!"

"What?" Revan was staring at his datapad in disbelief. "They up and changed the time and location of one of my Trials."

"When is it?" Jaden asked, but Revan was already on the move. He leaped over the side of the balcony and landed like a cat on the ground some fifty feet below, as he yelled. "NOW!" He used a Force Jump to get to the other side of the Courtyard. He performed a nice triple flip while he was in the air and landed with a bow. This brought cheers from the other Apprentices, and a stern look from a few Knights in the Courtyard. Revan could hear Jaden yell, "SHOW OFF!" as he rounded out of sight.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Malak was starting to feel guilty for the trick he pulled on Revan. Now that he thought about it there was a good chance that he could get hurt. Weather he liked it or not, Revan was good, but there was no way was he at Knight level. He let his anger and pride get the better of him, _again_.

If Revan got seriously hurt and it was discovered that he had anything to do with it. Well, he could just kiss his future as a Jedi goodbye. _Dammit! dammit! dammit! I have to stop him. _Just then Malak watched Revan flip over the courtyard. He was obviously showing off. _Screw it! Let him burn! _He just remembered why he pulled the prank in the first place. Still, the risk was too great, like it or not, he had to stop Revan. In a rush, Malak took off after Revan. He had only managed to get about a hundred feet when he feel on the flat of his back. When he tried to get up his hand landed in what could only be vomit. When the smell reached him, he had to repress the urge to add to it.

"I'm so sorry. I was getting something to clean that up." Atris told him as she helped him to his feet. Although he was both annoyed and disgusted, Malak accepted her apology. "No harm done." He said as he look for something to wipe his hand on. Atris handed him a towel. "Thanks"

It was then that he saw that Atris eyes were red and puffy. She was obviously crying. _Why do all girls always have to be so emotional?_

Above them on the balcony, Jaden was watching, when he felt a sudden twinge of jealousy, in the pit of his gut. _What the hell! Why is she doing talking to that jerk? _Before he even realized it he had leaped from the balcony. The only thought that was running through his mind was breaking Malak's jaw.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Revan skidded to a halt at the door to the room he was supposed to be at. He was surprised that no one was there to meet him. Then the fear that he was too late took hold of him. _Shit! I hope they don't take points off for tardiness. _He activated the door panel and the door opened right away. _Good, at least it's __not locked. Maybe ,they won't notice that I'm late._

As soon as the door shut behind him he knew that something wasn't right. He was in a small hallway and there was another door in front of him. Revan was in no way claustrophobic, but the alarms in his head started going off. He had only spent one year on the streets. Not a long time compared to Jadens three years, but long enough to get a sense that he shouldn't be here. He should have listened to it.

Instead, he shook it off as nerves. These were the Trials. It was probably suppose to make him feel this way. He had to keep a keen head. He calmed himself and activated the next door. At first nothing happened. Then after a few very long seconds, a voice came across a monitor.

"Please remove your lightsaber and deposit it in the side compartment." To his right, a small storage compartment slid out of the wall. He didn't like parting with his weapon. Ever since he was allowed to carry it regularly. He had always had it on his person. He was so accustomed to the weight at his hip that he now felt bare. Another alarm went off in his head, and again he ignored it. He figured that they would not have asked him to remove it if it wasn't required.

Once the lightsaber was secured, the compartment slid back into the wall. A few seconds later the voice addressed him again. "For this test your goal is simple. You must retrieve the lightsaber and exit the room through the door on the other side." _Well, that seems simple_ _enough_. "However, you must first defeat all hostiles before you can exit." _What a surprise? _Revan rolled his eyes. "You have no restrictions on what force powers you use or fighting techniques." _Now, this could be fun. Whats the catch? There's always a catch. _"As such, all safety protocols for this test have been deactivated." _There's the catch_. "Once the door is activated the test will begin. You will have thirty minuted to complete your objectives. May the Force be with you."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I would really like to apologize for taking so long to update. I had a lot of stuff going on. Plus I had to walk away from this story for awhile. I have a few stories going on in my head and they were starting to bleed into this one. In fact, this was my third attempt at this chapter. I think it was the best. I hope you like it. Please review! I like input!**

Jadens landing wasn't nearly as graceful as Revans. On the up side, he did manage to _not_ break his legs. For the most part he was unhurt, for the minor exception that his feet felt like they were on fire. _Ouch, ouch, ouch, STUPID, ouch!_

He pushed away the pain that coursing through him and stayed focused on his original objective. To beat the ever loving hell out of Malak. Only after he took one step, one very painful step, did he realized that wasn't going to be an option. Well...not right away. He plopped down, very unceremoniously, by the way, and removed his boots. His feet weren't bleeding and nothing seemed to be protruding. Well, that at least was a good sign. _I really need to have Rev show me he how he does that. _

First he cradled his right foot in his hands, and then started to gather up the Force in his hands. Once he felt that he had enough, he sent a healing pulse into his foot. The pain stopped immediately, followed by the discoloration that covered his foot. He quickly repeated the process with his other foot. It was only when the task was completed that he spared a look at Atris. His anger flared up immediately. _Why is she tucking her hair behind her ear and smiling? She only does than when...O HELL NO!_ He got up and started to march over to her. He was almost half way there, when he realized that he for got to put his boots back on. _Oh, for the love of... _

He reached out with the Force and willed the boots to him. He quickly pulled the first on on with out indecent. However, that couldn't be said for the other. In his rush, Jaden lost his balance, and fell quite comically on the flat of his back, it didn't go unnoticed, there were more than a few snickers. _Arrgghhh!..could this day get any worse!_

"Gravity not you friend today?" Malak asked as he offered Jaden a hand. He ignored it as he put his other boot on. Jaden then springboard off his back and onto his feet, in one fluid motion. More for Atris's benefit and in an attempt to regain some of his lost dignity. Internally, she was impressed, then cursed herself that she could let such an obvious action affect her. Externally, her expression was unreadable. Jaden noted it and brought all his attention to Malak.

"One of many." Jaden batted away Malak's out reached hand. Atris gave him a reproachful look, while Malak slowly grinned. He made a mental note, at how easy his feathers were ruffled.

"JADEN!..That was rude!"

"I don't think you have any moral high ground to be standing on right now, Princess!"

"And, just what is that suppose to mean?"

"Well...according to you...if I have to tell you...what's the damn point!"

"You can be such an _**ass**_!"

"I took inspiration from you. Seeing as you were shaking yours all over the place just seconds ago!"

"And, just what were you doing, looking at my ass for in the first place?" She gave him a smug knowing look. _Busted!_ She added a cocked brow. Jaden blushed and swallowed hard. _Dammit! _Malak decided to step in between them before it got out of hand. He really didn't have time for this.

"I already saw the morning show. If you two insist on having a repeat performance, I will just be going." Malak turned to leave, but Jaden grabbed his arm and spun him around. "Just, what are you up to?" Jaden asked accusingly.

"About a good nine inches above you." Malak countered, looking down at Jaden. He was using his height advantage to prove his point. If it irritated Jaden...well, that was just a bonus.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Revans jaw practically hit the floor. It was as if he had been transported to another world. He knew in his mind that he was still at the Enclave on Dantooine. All his other senses told him different. The sun was shining down in him. That was impossible, because he knew he was indoors. Still, he could feel a gentle breeze caress his face, bringing with it the fresh smell of a near by ocean. The sound of birds taking flight in the distance was echoing in his ears. He felt his body automatically adjust his center of gravity, in compilation for the uneven terrain and loose sand beneath his feet. He couldn't help but breath in the rich crisp sea air. It felt so tranquil...so peaceful..._so much like a trap_.

He cursed himself for not listening to his warning bells sooner. He knew where he was now. It was bad...very bad. Though he had never been this room before, he knew of it. All the Younglings knew of it. Though, the Masters of the Order would claim that no such room ever existed. It was an obvious lie. _Kind of a contradiction to the whole Jedi tell no lies thing...ha. _Revan decided to file it away for later. He had more pressing matters, at the moment.

He has managed to walk into the famed but denied...War Room. If the legion held true, only high level Knights and above were allowed in here. If that was true, then he was neck deep in _Banta Pudda_.

The room was designed to hone the skills of the Elite of the Order. So far, he would have to say that it was living up to the Legion. Everyone of his senses was screaming that the illusion was real. Revan reached down and grabber a handful of sand. As the sand slide through his fingers he couldn't help but be impressed._ Damn! This feels so real._

He instinctively reached for his lightsaber. His hand met a bare hip. _Dammit! _He forgot that he had to surrender it before coming into the room. He reminded himself that not every situation required a lightsaber. _Still...it is nice to have the option. _

He remembered his objectives. **One:** Defeat all enemies. **Two:** Retrieve a lightsaber.

Perhaps he could use the lightsaber that was somewhere in the room? He quickly dismissed it. The trial was obviously meant to test Force Powers. The lightsaber in question was most likely broken. That could waist precious time and backfire on him. Most likely the lightsaber was bait for the trap.

Revan took a good long look at his environment. _Sure is a whole lot of sand_. He started to think how he could use it to his advantage. _"Always remember that your environment can be just as deadly as your blade sweetheart." "OK, but don't call me sweetheart. I'm going to be a great warrior like you someday." "True..but your always be my sweet little boy first."_ He smiled to himself as the memory game back. She was in his thoughts alot today. He hoped she was watching down on him. He wanted to make her proud today. He spotted a flash of light reflecting of in the distance. He focused his eyes and sure enough it was a lightsaber halfway sticking out of the sand. _That's original._ He couldn't help but roll his eyes.

It was a rarity before battle be able to properly prepare ones self. Though he could easily done it with the Force, Revan thought it would be best to save his reserve in case thing got really bad. A few pressure points latter, he felt his adrenalin level increase ten fold. With it, Revans strength, speed and constitution increased also. A sly grin spread across Revans face.

"Alright, work your strengths...be unpredictable...turn their advantage to a liability...oh yeah, don't lose!" Revan told himself. With that, he charged forward. It was time to spring the trap.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is with you today Jaden?" Atris asked as she stepped between Jaden and Malak. The last thing anyone of them needed was a fight. None of them had been acting like Jedi today. Why was everyone's emotions on the verge of exploding? She hoped it wasn't going to like this everyday or puberty was really going to suck. She felt like she was a completely different person right now. She was feeling things that she shouldn't be feeling. Saying things that she knew were wrong. She knew how to handle Jaden, yet everything that she said today only made him more angry. Then there were these urges that jumping into her calm and logical mind. One second she wanted to hit Jaden and the second she wanted to kiss him. It was driving her crazy.

"I'm following my gut. He's up to something."

"Your...gut?"

"Yeah...my...gut!"

"Well, as long as your being rational."

"My gut never lies! Something you would know if you ever had to survive on only your own wits. Instead of everything being handed to you...Princess." He couldn't hide the contempt in the last part of his statement. Atris urge to hit him again was winning the tug of war in her mind.

"On this point, your friend is right." This statement shocked them both. Atris head snapped to look at Malak. Jadens eyes never left him. A victorious grin slid over Jadens face. _I knew I was right!_

"See I told you!"

"Oh Shut Up! What did you do Malak?" Atris shot back at Jaden. She knew he was right. That didn't mean he had to rub it in.

"I made a bad choice in a moment of anger. Now, do you two want to keeping throwing accusations and judgments... or help you friend? Because, as of right now, time is an issue." Malak didn't wait for a response from either of them as he rushed out of the Courtyard. Jaden and Atris were hot on his heels.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In retrospect, Revan decided it wasn't the best idea to go charging blindingly into a obvious trap. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! _He yelled at himself, as he dodged another laserblast, that would have easily killed him. There was no mistake, they were set to kill. This was no simple Trial, this was something much worse.

As soon as he pulled the lightsaber out of the sand, Blaster Droids rose up from beneath the sand. His best guesstimate was about 40 – 50. They were commonly used for practice with lightsaber, and only set to give a small sting if you failed to deflect them. The safety protocol was obviously removed from them. He knew that his newly acquired lightsaber was a worthless stick for all purposes. The Force told him that there was no crystal in it. He could always check, but it would have wasted precious time.

The Blaster Droids were not alone, however. There was at least 4 to 5 small repair Droids as well. Along with a huge round black floating Droid. As far as Revan could tell it was in charge. This was gave then a huge advantage. If it controlled the other Droids, then they could attack as a unit. Being Droids, they would not be encumbered by fear or hesitation.

The big Droid addressed him and gave the option to surrender, with a 5 second time limit. Five seconds that he put to good use. Surrender wasn't an option seeing as he was who he was. Seeing as deflection was out since, he didn't have a working lightsaber. He knew there was a Force power that could deflect even laserblasts that are even set to kill. But, as of yet, he didn't know it. He did know that a small Electromagnetic Pulse could fry the small Droids. He did know how to do that, but the shear number of them, their was no way he could get them all at once.

Revan performed a 360 spin, dragging a foot trough the sand as he did. With the combined speed and Force Push he created a massive sand storm. It made visibility near zero, and with any luck screw up their sensors at the same time. He then launched himself up and with the Force as his guide kicked the nearest blaster droid. His enhanced strength sent it into another droid, causing both to explode. He was using the momentum to go even higher and into another droid, with similar results. He manager to take out ten droids, before they opened fire on him.

Half a minute had passed and he still hadn't touched the ground. On the upside, the technique was causing them to hit each other more than him. Not, that there wasn't a few close calls. Just how he wasn't hit yet, was a mystery to him. Then for a second he could have sworn he heard someone scream.

Revan was slowly but surly making his way to the Control Droid. He knew that time was against him. The effect of the pressure points that he hit wouldn't last forever. Droids don't get tired. Unfortunately, for every three Blaster Droids that he dropped, the damn Repair Droids were bring one back on line.

The constant sound of laserblasts was ringing in his ears. Along with it was the sound of people screaming. "HELP!", "WERE GOING TO DIE!", "YOU BASTARD!", "RUN SWEETHEART!" The last voice he would have known anywhere, and one he hadn't heard in a very long time. He forced the memories out of his head. Now was mot the time for this.

Once he was in range, Revan lunged at the Control Droid. He shot forth a E.M. Pulse wave from his out reached hand. His heart sank as it collided against a shield. _Dammit! _He rolled under it as a volley of shots raced at him. They collided with the Droids shields. They flickered for a second, before reengaged.

The Droid obviously anticipated the EM Pulse. It however, wasn't prepared for friendly fire. A grin slide across Revans face, as he changed his plan.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's that noise?" Atris asked in labored breath, as she Malak and Jaden ran down a long hall.

"Blasterfire!..Heavy Blasterfire!" Jaden answered. Malak said nothing. Internally, he was cursing himself. _What have I done?_

"And you know this...why?" Atris gasped.

"Rev and I have lived through enough Street Gang Wars to know the sound." The casual way he said it set Atris on edge. It was as the most natural thing in the world. _Just where did he come from?_

"What were you two doing in a Gang War?" She was almost afraid to ask the question, but it escaped her mouth before reason could stop it.

"Trying to save innocents from getting caught in the crossfire...What else?" If it was physically possible to trip over your own mouth, then Atris would have been laid out on the floor. _How was it that I never knew this about him? What else has he been keeping from me? Did he think I would look differently at him, that I wouldn't understand? Does he think I am really that shallow? Am I?_

Malak use the Force to activate the door. He expected it to open, so he didn't bother to slow down. He slammed hard into the door. Jaden and Atris came to a skidding halt just short of a collision.

"What the...I activated it."

"It sounds like a battlefield in there."

"Jaden the door is on lockdown. I'll try to bypass it."

"REVAN!"

"Perhaps we should call for one of the Masters?"

"I almost got it...Dammit!"

"Look out!"

SLAM!

"Thanks Malak, That Blastdoor almost took off my arm."

"It must be some kind of safety protocol, sorry Jaden."

"All right...getting one of the Masters is sounding like a really good idea right about now."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Revan stay on the flat of his back, under the Control Droid. The Blaster Droids circled around him, as the Control Droid moved away.

"Where do you think your going?"

Just as a heavy number laserblasts was sent his way, Revan pulled the Control droid to him. The Droids shields didn't survive the heavy volley laserfire. Before it had time to call a ceasefire, the second volley came. The huge Droid took heavy damage, while Revan laid safely under his new shield.

As he expected, The Droid shutdown to run a Diagnostic and in doing so passed the order onto the remaining Droids. This was only going to by him only half a minute at best. He would have to make the best of it. All the while the memory of a pair of silver eyes haunted him. For the first time since the day he last saw them, tears escaped his eyes. _Focus! Dammit! Focus! Get her out of your head. If you don't focus your going to die!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the sounds of battle came to a sudden halt, Jaden feared the worst. He jumped up from the sitting position he had next to Atris and activated his lightsaber.

"I can't wait anymore."

"Jaden that can't cut through both doors."

"Screw the doors, I'm going through the wall." Jaden plunged his saber through the wall, to the right of the door. Malak followed suit and did it as well. Jaden cut down while Malak cut upwards.

"Boys!..not happy unless your breaking something!" Atris rolled her eyes in annoyance. Somehow she knew she would get blamed for this. Still, as least the were working together. It was a start if nothing else.

Working together Jaden and Malak cut a huge round hole in the wall. Atris then used the force to pull the section of the wall out just as Master Vandar, Master Vrook Master Kreia, and Knight Kae arrived.

"Just what do you three thing your doing? This section of the enclave is restricted to only Knight and above." Barked Vrook.

"Isn't this were the test for the..." Arren was quickly silenced by Kreia.

"Now is not the time of the place." She hissed at Arren, who shot back a glare.

"Revan's in there!" Jaden shouted.

"What...how?" Arren snapped her head at Jaden, ignoring the silent battle she and Kreia were engaged in. All heads looked through the hole in the wall. What they saw would be forever burned into their minds.

Revan was surrounded by blaster Droids, all ready to fire upon him. Yet, he sat calmly in the sand, of what looked like a vast dessert. At first sight it look like he was meditating. His Force Aura was glowing brightly, with several different vibrant colors. They swirled together to form a shade of turquoise that almost looked alive.

As several Jedi rushed forward, they were blocked by an invisible barrier. Before anyone could ask the question, they got their answer. Master Vandar stepped forward. Though he was the smallest of the Jedi he had a command of the Force that none ever wanted to challenge.

"Young Revan alone must decide the outcome...put to the test...he has."

"He's just a youngling! This is beyond his level and you know it!" Arren couldn't believe what she was hearing. Had Vandar completely lost his mind. She was a Knight and she wasn't skilled enough to take this test. What chance did Revan have.

"I for once agree with the Knight. Skilled the boy may be..."

"Enough...trust in Revan you must...bare witness we shall."

The Control Droid came back on line, just as Revans Force Aura completely disappeared. Arren sucked in a breath as she helplessly watched. Revans eyes suddenly snapped open and glowed white. They seemed to pulse with power. Several gasps were heard as he launched his body into a defensive stance that was unknown to them. The lightsaber flew to his outreached hand. A heartbeat later, a blade the color that his aura erupted from it. The power that pulsated from it was undeniable. It was unlike any blade that any had seen before.

_**"I AN REVAN, SON OF BREANNA, OF THE HOUSE OF TAR, SHE WAS A PROUD AND FAITHFUL ECHANI DAUGHTER, THROUGH ME HER LEGACY LIVES!"**_ Revan roared so loud that he could have been heard in the Courtyard. His blade cut through the Control Droid as if it was mere air. A volley of laserblasts flew at him from every possible direction. His body was just a blur as he spun out of the was of most of them and returned more that a few with his lightsaber.

Even for the Jedi keen eyes, it was hard to keep up with him. If it wasn't from the light trail coming off of his blade it would have been impossible. Laserblasts were being sent back and destroying their senders, at an alarming rate.

"There wasn't suppose to be a crystal in that saber." Vrook growled

"There isn't, I removed it myself." Kreia answered

"Then how is he doing it?" Arren asked.

"Channeling his own Force Aura through it he has...know how, I do not." Vandar beamed.

"That's my boy Rev...always full of surprises." Jaden chuckled.

"I am a dead man." Malak gulped.

"The KyTaVet...but how?" Atris whispered through her hands that were covering her mouth. She watched Revan in awe. He was Echani poetry in motion. The flow of his body and spirit, the speed and strength of his hits, the fluent executed technique of his attacks. They were all blended together. One by one droids fell, till none remained.

Revan dropped into a kneeling position, his blade shining brighter than when he started. Then as quickly as it appeared, it vanished. His eyes returned to normal. Tears streaked from his eyes in odd directions, from all his constant movements.

"For you mother." Though it was all but a whisper, it was heard by all.

"What's the KyTaVet?" Vrook asked Atris.

"Aura Blade" She said simply, not taking her eyes off of Revan.

"Can all Echani do that?"

"No...only the most Elite Warriors are capable of this. No one has ever mastered it so young. "

"Where did he learn this?" Vrook asked more to himself that anyone else.

"Answered he already was...listening you were not."

"His mother...who else." Was Atris only response. She then marched forward, her head held high like a true Echani Noble. She stopped in front of Revan. He braced for a lecture.

She had done him many injustices in her life. The guilt that was in her heart was almost unbearable. She now understood her anger for him now. It wasn't that he wasn't a true Echani...It was that he was a better Echani than her. The shame wasn't his. It was hers. She would at least get this one right. She elegantly knelled in front of him and put her head to the floor. It was a obvious sign of respect, in ancient Echani tradition. Slowly she lifted her head so their eyes were level.

"Revan son of Breanna, of the House of Tar, The halls of the House of Dakar will sing of the Legacy of Breanna...I swear." Atris spoke in Echani.

"Is this an Echani thing?" Jaden whispered out of the corner of his mouth to Arren. A smack to the back of his head gave him his answer.

"Well what did she say?"

"It was private...and none of you business. Now, be silent child. You may just learn something." Kreia hissed at Jaden.

A lone tear slid out of Atris's eye. It slowly trailed down her cheek. Revan reached out his hand and caught it on his wrist, before it hit the floor. Atris in turn followed suit and caught one of Revans. They pressed their wrists together.

"I apologies for all the wrongs that my...are people have committed against you and your mother. I see now that she never lost her honor...It was we...that lost ours."

"That was all I ever wanted." Revans voice has heavy with emotion as they continued to speak in Echani.

"That goal will be achieved or I will be an Echani no more."

"What was that all about?" Vrook asked.

"And you call yourself a Master of the Order." Kreia said in annoyance. "That was a Echani Tear Oath."

"Is that like a Blood Oath or something?" Jaden asked. Arren locked down at Jaden. There was still so much that he didn't know about his friends. Still, so much that they still kept secret from even each other.

"A Tear Oath is the strongest Oath that a Echani can make."

"Why?"

"You will get blood from an Echani long before you ever get a tear. Are you ready to forgive her now?" Arren asked as she rubbed her hand through Jadens hair.

"How do you know that?" Arren just cocked a brow at him. "Oh, that's right. You know _everything_." Arren swung her arm around Jadens neck and whispered.

"Your and Revans life would be much easier if you would just accept that. Oh, by the way, don't think I didn't know what you two were doing when I walked away earlier today." Jadens face matched his hair.

"You knew about that?"

"I do now."

_Dammit! Rev's going to kill me._


	5. Chapter 5

"Just what do you thing you were doing? This room is restricted." Vrook bellowed at Revan.

"Trying _not_ to get killed...weren't you paying attention?" Revan asked in annoyance. He really didn't have time for this idiot. Revan slowly picked himself off the floor, and a lot slower than he attended. His body felt like it was on fire. Not that he would let anyone notice, he hid it well. All save one, Arren knew him to well. The twitch in his cheek, the clenched fist that he held behind his back and the was he did his best not to make eye contact with her.

_Prideful Idiot! He's in pain and he's going to go twenty rounds with that ass Vrook! _Arren Kae never liked Master Vrook, even when she was a youngling. Though she had the good sense to always kept her feelings to herself. His attitude towards Revan had made her outright despise him now. She shot him a reproachful look. The man should know better than to let his personal feelings control his mouth.

"I think I can answer that Master. You see-" Malak steeped forward, to accept responsibility for his actions, and the end of his life as a Jedi. Revan stopped him before he did something foolish.

"I" Revan put as much emphases in that word as possible. "miss read the time and place of one of my trials..._obviously_." He gave Malak as look that said to _shut the hell up_. Malak was confused, but complied with Revans lead.

"Did you not head the warnings before you entered this room?"

"I thought it was part of the Trial...you know, to mess with my head."

"I would have thought by now, you would have been more intelligent that that. Once again your arrogance and recklessness has gotten you in over your head."

"Are you saying that I_ didn't_ pass?" Revan smirked at Vrook as he twirled the lightsaber in his good hand. "I do believe I achieved all the goals...did I not?" That brought a slight chuckle from Jaden, which got him a slight smack to his cheek, by Arren who's arm was still draped over his shoulder.

"Shush" Arren whispered out of the corner of her mouth.

"Shushing" Jaden whispered back with red in his cheeks that had nothing to do with the slap. Apparently, Atris found the whole exchange quite amusing.

"The boy has a point Vrook. Like it or not, he did pass the test." Kreia spoke for the first time. Revan found her voice strangely familiar, in the most unsettling way. He chose to put the question away for later.

"The test was designed to not rely on a lightsaber, but ones own Force Powers."

The lightsaber that Revan was still twirling around stopped in mid air was started to break apart into smaller pieces, among then was _no_ focus crystal. The pieces then fell to the floor.

"That's not possible." Said a shocked Vrook. Then, just as suddenly, the pieces lifted off the floor and reattached themselves. Then it slowly floated over to it's rightful place in Revan's hand.

"See...told ya. Good balance though...can I keep it?" Revan said in a sweet innocent, but still mocking voice.

"Then congratulations is in order young Revan. Oh, I do believe you have the right to keep that lightsaber. You have most certainly earned it. You are the first Jedi to pass the Lochani Test in two generations." Master Kreia stepped forward and gave Revan a slight bow. "And if I'm not mistaken, the youngest to pass the test ever. I do believe you will by going into the Jedi High Archives, and for positive reasons this time, I might add." Jaden was able to control his chuckle this time, but Arren wasn't. It was surprising considering that she despised the woman.

"Your setting a bad example" Jaden taunted Arren low enough that only she could hear him.

_Smack!_

"Shutting up"

"There is much we need to discuss Master Vandar. Council Meeting must be called...this room must be repaired...proper discipline to the younglings, for the destruction of the wall." The two Masters nodded in agreement. Then she turned her attention to Arren. "We will just leave that to you Knight Kae, while we handle the more important tasks." There was a certain condescending tone in the way that she addressed Arren that angered Revan. A warning look from Arren told Revan to let it go. He did so reluctantly. He was rather relived when the three Masters left.

Arren didn't care, she just wanted the w_itch_ to be gone. She had more important things to do. He was currently standing in front of her now. He was barely standing, regardless what he wanted his friends to think. She wasn't sure just how much longer he could last. She needed to get rid of them and get rid of them right now.

"You three!" Arren ordered, without taking her glaze off Revan. "Will go into the village and inform Mr Haur that are again in need of his services. Then you will spend the remainder of the day assisting anyone, and I mean _anyone_, that is in need. Do I make myself clear?...There are a few things that Revan and I need to discuss!" There was forbearing in her voice.

"Yes Knight Kae!" The three left as fast as their feet could carry them. They knew that it was a rhetorical question, but answered none the less. Whatever she had in store for Revan, they didn't want to be as ground zero for it.

"It's alright...their gone." Arren told him as soon as she sensed that no one was in the area.

"About damn time." Revan hissed out as he immediately dropped to his knees, his right arm shaking violently. Arren rushed to him, faster than he had ever seen her go before. She wrapped him in a warm hug. Revan instinctively rested his head on her shoulder. She was the only one that he ever truly dropped his guard around.

"Just had to go and push yourself too far...didn't you?"

"It's...my...nature." Revan chuckled in between labored breathes. This seemed to anger her all the more. She forced herself to push it aside. Now, was not the time for this conversation. Oh, they would be having that conversation...just not now.

"You scare the shit out of me sometimes...do you know that?" She whispered in his ear. He just nodded his head. He breathed her in and it was amazing. It was like he was in a field of flowers. Every kind that you could think of, all rolled into one angelic scent. _Why does she have to smell so damn good? Get together man! She like a sister...an incredibly beautiful, sexy, delicious smelling sister...Oh, dammit! When did this happen?_An awkward silence took over them. He prayed that he wasn't projecting his thoughts.

Revan started to feel the soothing sensation of a healing pulse running through his arm. He let out a sign of relief. The shacking stopped almost immediately. Then a warmth spread throughout his whole body. The intense pain that he was feeling just seconds ago, was just a mild ache now. After a few seconds, it stopped all together. Revan whispered his thanks. Arren just tightened the hug. She didn't like to think about just how close to the edge he had gotten.

"Your mother would have been so proud of you. Me...I'm angry...no I'm furious...but your mom...she's looking on with pride...please, never doubt that."

"I won't."

"That being said...IF YOU EVER DO ANYTHING THAT RECKLESS AND DANGEROUS AGAIN, I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF!" _I guess I'm not going to wait for that conversation after all_.

"Sooo...ether way...I'm dead? I love your logic Arry."

"Oh shut up!" She knew she was being emotional and irrational, but he didn't have to go and through it in her face. _Little Poot!_

"You know, it's not like I intentionally set out to get in these situations." Arren gave him a look that told him that she wasn't buying it for a second_._ "OK...most of the time I don't go looking...sometimes...but I...you see...oh, screw it!"

"Well, acceptance is the first step." She teased him. "Weather it was intention or not, you have a knack of getting neck deep in Banta Pudda."

"Well, that's an image." Then they both started to laugh uncontrollably. It hurt, but in a good sort of way. It devoured the tension that was between them. He wasn't sure just how long they were at it, but in the end they were both on their backs, on the floor. Looking up at the ceiling of this amazing room that only minutes ago was a vast desert. He felt more relaxed than he felt in along time. He loved spending time with Arren. He missed it the year she was gone. She had a way of making him feel at peace, for that he was extremely grateful. Even if he had the occasional impure thought.

Arren rolled over and smiled at him. He met her glaze and knew that one of those questions was coming. She as always, didn't disappoint him. "Did your mother really teach you that?"

"Yes and no."

"Yes and no?" Arren asked confused. He saw her confusion and signed.

"It's complicated."

"Good, I love complicated." Arren grinned at him as she got comfortable for what was sure to be a long story. The look in her eye said that he wasn't going to get out of telling her.

"Do you always get what you want?" He grumbled at her. He wasn't really upset. He just didn't want her to know just how much control she had over him. She just gave him a mischievous grin. Revan bower his head in defeat. _Damn woman!_

"My mom use to practice that every morning, just before sunrise. I use to get up early every morning just to watch her. She was amazing, the way she went from one Tier to the next. It was like one continuous motion. It had no beginning or end. It was like watching...um...whats the word?"

"Poetry...living breathing poetry." She had a far away look on her face. It only lasted for a second, before she replaced it with a casual one. After what she just saw him do, Arren couldn't help but look at Revan in a whole new light. It unnerved her more than she would care to admit.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Lucky guess. You were saying" Arren trying her best to cover up her slip.

"Oh yeah, there were times that she would actually glow. It was beautiful Arry. I could have watched her all day. Then, later when the blades came out."

"What! Did you say blades...as in more than one?"

"Yeah, one for each hand. It's kind of funny now that I think about it. Her weapon of choice was her Batala." Revan saw the confused look on Arrens face. "Oh, my mother made it when she became A Echani Shadow Warrior. It was kind of the final test, you know, like when we have to make our own lightsaber. It was so wicked. I wasn't allowed to touch it, but I saw it plenty of times. It was basically a double bladed vibroblade. The blades were retractable and the staff was made out of rancor fang. She was damn deadly with it too. She could hold her own with any Master in the Order."

"How did she get the Rancor fang? Their kind of rare and illegal."

"The hard way." Revan said with a grin. _I see were you get it._

"Are all Echani insane or is it just you and your mom?"

"My mother was one of a kind and I am her son. They are unworthy to stand in her shadow, let alone the same sentence as her." Revan snapped the last part. He regretted snapping at her. It wasn't her that he was angry with, and he meant every word he said. They were unworthy of her.

"Then why do you cling to the Echani ways as much as you do?" It was one of the things that always confused her, about him.

"Because...they were my mothers ways. She once told me that you can't hate an entire race, just because the ones that govern it are a bunch of idiots." Revan gave her a look like the answer should have been obvious.

"I wish I could have met her."

"She would have liked you. You don't let me getaway with anything ether. She would like that even better."

"Yeah, it's a tough job and a thankless one at that."

"Well...my butt would thank you, but it's still hurts. I noticed that you didn't heal that."

"Good, you had that coming. Let it be a reminder for you to fear my wrath."

"Sooo...that mean that your not going to kiss it and make it better."_ Hey! Did I just say that out loud?_

"We're getting off topic." Arren tried to change the subject. The conversation was starting to get a bit uncomfortable. She couldn't tell if he was just messing or he was flirting with her. The ladder could be problematic, in more way than one.

"So is that a yes or no?" Revan ignored it, his grin getting bigger. _Shut up you idiot! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!_

"Wompy!" She growled through gritted teeth. _The kids got balls, I'll give him that._

"Alright, alright, alright...I know that tone. No need to get your panties in a twist. Um...you are wearing panties aren't you?" Revan wiggled his eye brows at the end. _Oh Yeah! That one did it! She's going to kill me._

"WOMPY!" _Alright that little poot just went to far!_

"Hey! You said it yourself, I'm all hormones at this age." Revan waved his hands in defeat. _I'm a dead man, defiantly a dead man!_

"You-_**thump**_-are-_**thump**_-going-_**thump**_-to-_**thump**_-be-_**thump**_-the-_**thump**_-death-_**thump**_-of-_**thump**_-me." Arren said as she repeatedly banged her head on the floor in frustration. Revan was glad she chose not to kill him. He had no idea why he kept saying those things. It was like the moment the thought entered his mind it exited his mouth. Revan patted her on the back synthetically. "Yeah...but it will be one hell of a ride."

"Not-_**thump**_-helping."

* * *

"The test was corrupted. It can't stand as it is." Vrook argued.

"Why is that? At no time did young Revan break the rules of the test." Kreia asked.

"It's impossible for a youngling to pass that test. It has to be corrupted."

"Though, bend them...he may have...break them...he did not."

"I agree with Master Vandar. The whole point of the test is to be able, in a combat situation, to look outside the box. I dare say that we just witnessed the creation of a new Jedi Technique. That alone should validate the test." Vandar nodded in agreement.

"You can't be suggesting that he bestowed the Title of-"

"Don't be daft man. He doesn't have the maturity of body, mind and sprite to claim his rightful place among the Elite of the Order. Not yet anyway."

"Alter his training...we must...guided by the wisdom of many...not just the one."

"Are you sure?"

"Typical Jedi...he has never been...walk a different path...Revan always has."

"Then it is decided?" Vrook asked in dread. There would be no living with the boy now.

"Witness we have...the birth of a Weapon Master."

Things were progressing much faster than Kreia had thought. She was hoping to have the boy away from the watchful eyes of the Jedi, before he would unlock his potential. She knew it was a calculated risk hiding the Sith artifact in the Courtyard. It was radiating with the Darkside. Not at a level that the more powerful of the order could sense it easly, but enough to affect the lower level of the Order. The ones that would be most affected would be anyone that was going through the change. They would be more aggressive and lose control over their more basic impulses. That idiot Malak almost cost her soon to be Padawans life. He would have not met a peaceful end if he had.

Most of the Masters were busy breaking up all the confrontations that had broken out among the younglings. They would have probably sensed the artifact. They served their purpose and quite nicely she had to admit. She would have to get rid of it of course. Master Vandar was already becoming suspicious.

* * *

"Well...it could be worse. They didn't kick us out of the Order or worse, send us into the Jedi Service Corps. We got that going for us at least." Jaden said in an attempt to lighten the mood. He had to admit, he was impressed that Malak had stepped up to take blame for what he did. He also noticed that now that he was getting closer to the village, he felt more calmer and at peace. He would have to apologies to Atris for his behavior earlier today. He saw much groveling in his future.

"Why did he stopped me from telling the truth?"

"If you did. We would have lost a Jedi. That could only weaken the Order. Besides...Rev has his own way of getting you back."

"Yeah, I would watch my back if I was you." Atris patted Malak on the back. She felt sorry for him. "He kind of has a reputation about that. What he told you this morning. Well...that could soon be a reality."

They continued to walk in silence, as Malak swallowed hard. As soon as they got to the village, Atris broke from the two boys.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret." Atris said smiling back at Jaden. He couldn't help but grin at her. She had a spring in her step that she didn't have before. Jaden had to admit that he liked it. He liked the way she moved her body as she walked. She wasn't at Arren Kae's level, but she was definitely shortening the gap. Then she did something that he didn't expect. She gave him a little wave, with the hand that was directly behind her butt.

Looking back at Jaden with a wide grin. His red face let her know that she had caught him in the act. She wasn't surprised at that. What surprised her was that she actually enjoyed the fact that he was looking. _**Now, all you have to do is grow a pair of boobs, and he will be all yours. **__Shut up! And I do have boob! __**Those aren't boobs...they're speed bumps. **__Feel free to stop helping me at any time. __**Fine! Shot the messenger.**_

* * *

It took awhile, but Arren was finally able to get Revan back on topic. The little shit was damn good at avoiding, when he wanted to. She wondering if he saw it as a game. Well, it was a game that she intended to win.

"I never forgot her training. I used it as my guide."

" When did you start training?"

"As soon as I could walk strait."

"That's a very difficult technique. I doubt that you could have learned it by the age of four."

"Well, I might have accessed a few Restricted Archives Files." Revan said trying to hide a devilish grin.

"You say that like I should be surprised. Still I can't believe that your mother would teach you such an dangerous Technique at the tender age of four."

"Oh, she would never teach me that one, no matter how many times I begged her. As I said, I use to watch her in the morning when she thought me and dad was asleep. Though, I think that dad did for different reasons than me. The man was..." By the look in his face, Revan seemed to be looking for the right word to say. "Well, the word that moms most often called him was perv."

The look on Arrens face told him that she was completely confused. He knew this was going lead to a awkward conversation but it couldn't be helped. "Echani usually practice in their underwear." Arrens jaw hit the floor.

"She was...you watched...you trained in your...and she...and..."

"Hey, sometimes if her and dad were friendly the night before...she wouldn't even bother...well, I think you know were I'm going with that." Revan said with a shrug. _This is the part when Arry freaks out._

"NAKED! Some times she was naked!"

"It's just skin."

"Just skin...JUST SKIN!"

"You humans and your modesty." Revan said shaking his head. "An Echani Warrior can fight naked if need be. In some circumstances it can even be an advantage. You know, distract your enemy. Really...Echani are not embarrassed by are bodies."

"I NEVER SAID I WAS EMBARRASSED BY MY BODY!" Arren screamed much louder than she intended.

"Could you say that any louder. I don't think they heard you on Yavin 4, and why would you be?" Revan couldn't help but slide his eyes up and down her as he finished his observation.

"Hey! My eyes are up here!"

"Indeed." A voice said crisply. Both Arren and Revan snapped their heads in the direction it came in. Before them stood Master Kreia.


	6. Chapter 6

"Care to explain to me _Knight_...just why is it that you were doing rolling around on the floor, with a _Youngling_ no less?" Kreia question was laced with accusations. It was her intention to discredit Arren, in Revans eyes. She found out, to her surprise, that it had the opposite affect. Revan leap to his feet and took an protective stance in front of Arren, who had a look of total shock on her face.

"How dare you suggest such a thing! If anyone was acting badly it was me." Revan turned back to Arren and continued. "I deeply regret any action that offended you. I beg your forgiveness." Revan finished with a proper Jedi bow. Arren chuckled as she got up.

"It is quite all right Revan...as you said, your all hormones at this age." Arren patted him on the shoulder to let him know everything was alright. Then she in turn and positioned herself protectively in front of Revan.

"I know that someone of your advanced age are prone to...jumping to conclusions, but to blindly make such an accusation. A Master of the Order...should know better." _Ah_, s_o she knows how to play. _Revan noticed Arrens obvious shot at the womans age and had to hold in a laugh.

Kreia noted that their first instinct was to protect each other, not themselves. _Interesting _She would have to change her tactics if she wanted her words to have any impact on Revan at all. She would have to be more subtle and over a long period of time..._and away from that annoying woman. _

"Padawans, older than you, have been acting on impulse for most of the day." Lacing her words with actuations that she was too young and inexperienced to be a Knight. "It was a fair assumption, but non the less I apologize." Kreia bowed to Arren, but it was more for Revans benefit than Arrens. There was no sincerity in it Arren noted.

"See that it doesn't. I will not have my integrity questioned, or the next time we will met it will be in a Dueling Ring."

"Dually noted, Would you care to explain what you two are still doing here?" Kreia kept her voice even and calm. She wanted it to seem like she was idly curious.

"We were having a _Private_ conversation if you must know." Arren was having more trouble keeping tone neutral. _So it seems that the artifact is affecting her after all...perhaps I should have waited a little longer to interrupt. _

"The illusion of privacy ended when you started to yell."

"She's got a point." Revan chuckled. That earned min a cold stare from Arren. "Sorry...not helping?"

"You think?" Arren answered rolling her eyes. _Damn! He can be exasperating!_

"That still doesn't answer what you were doing on the floor?"

"I was injured...and she was healing me." Revan answered. _Still, attached to the tit I see. _Kreia knew better that to say it. Though, it would have been worth it to see the look on their faces. In the long run, it would only hinder her progress with the boy. Still, an opening had presented itself, one she intended to take.

"You have impressed us today young Revan, don't ruin it by being dependent on another."

"Dependant on another! A fellow Jedi was hurt and in pain. What would you have me do...let him suffer." Arren shot at Kreia in disgust. How could she suggest that she sit aside and do nothing? Revan was offended for another reason entirely. She questioned his ability. He always considered himself independent. He was in no way delusional enough to think that he would have gotten to the level he was at without the help of Arren. He was far beyond the level of anyone in his age group. That was largely due to Arren taking him under her wing. But, what he did today had nothing to do with Arren.

"Revans ache and pains are his and his alone. By _coddling_ him, you rob him of a useful and important teaching tool."

"Such as?" Arren asked wearingly. _I really despise this woman._

"Pain and consequences. If the boy always run to you to kiss his boo boo, how is he ever going to perfect it. I have seen the KyTaVet. Though, his display was impressive to the uneducated eye. It was raw and unfocused. He shouldn't have needed the lightsaber at all. A true Master of the technique could do it for hours, if need be, and without damage to his person."

Though Revan was offended at the way she referred to him at first. She made a good point. His mother could do it all day if she had to. She could activate it in less than a second. She was never fatigued by it. He vowed to himself that he would make it better, even better than his mothers.

"Also, you healing powers is rudimentary at best. One day, Knight Kae will not be there to help you. Your own survival will depend on you and you alone. I know it isn't as exciting as other powers, but it is primary for survival." Kreia told Revan. He had to admit, she was right again. Though her mannerisms were cold and abrasive, he knew that she was trying to help him.

"Point taken."

"Revan, perhaps you should join your friends in the village." Arren told him without looking away from Kreia. She needed to have a private chat with Kreia. Her body language said it all. "Yes, that would be best." Kreia agreed.

"What! And miss the Alpha fight?" Two sets of eyes pierced into him and he couldn't help but cringe. He bowed his head and did what he was told to do. Before he left they both heard him mumble. "And, she says I'm all hormones."

* * *

"So where do you think she was heading off to?" Malak asked in mild curiosity. He and Jaden were in the process of helping an hysterical old woman get her pet off her roof.

"She probably went to send a message to her father." Jaden answered as he leaped to the roof and acquired Mr Bo Bo, as she called him. He then back flipped back to the ground.

"Oh thank you!" The woman shrieked as she snatched her pet from Jaden, then proceeded to give him the wettest kiss in his cheek. A display that Malak found quite funny. As she headed off they could hear her scolding her pet. "You are such a bad boy Mr. Bo Bo. Yes you are...yes you are."

"She an Echani Noble and there are obligations involved. She been granted permission by the Council. Let's just say...her Family as some _pull_ and leave it at that. Besides, do you follow every rule they give us?" Malak smirked with thoughts of past deeds. "I guess not."

"That or she's buying lingerie." Malak commented in passing as they walked down the street. Silently he waited for the explosion. _3...2...1..._

"WHAT? Don't you ever talk about her like that!"

"Gotcha!" Malak said with a triumphant yell. _This guy has the hot buttons the size of a moon._

"Ha...ha" Jaden rolled his eyes at Malak. He smelled blood and saw no need to let up.

"Sooo...what color do you think it will be...white or black?"

"Shut Up"

"I bet she would look really good in red. Yes, very naughty."

"Shut Up!"

"Oh! I know...maybe some accessory's. Now, that an lingering image."

"I SAID TO SHUT THE HELL UP!" Jaden outburst brought the attention of quite a few people that were on the street. It was rare for a Jedi to loss their cool in public.

"Oh, just kiss the girl and get it over with. Your driving everyone nuts."

"You know it's against the rules."

"It's not against the rules till your a Padawan, besides you follow every rule they give us?" Throwing Jadens words back at him, Malak then turned and walked away.

* * *

"Is this going to hurt?" A very nervous little girl by the name of Talya asked Atris. She had noticed the little girl limping and decided to help her.

"I suppose that would depend on your pain threshold." Atris teased Talya.

"WHAT!" Her eyes shot open so wide that it was a wonder they didn't pop out.

"I was just just kidding." Atris reassured her as a faint glow escaped from her hand and she sent a healing pulse through the _force_ into the little girl.

"He he It tickles." The little girl giggled.

"See, It's not so bad." Atris reassured her. Talya beamed at her in awe. She lunged at Atris and wrapped her in a loving hug. It startled her at first, then she eased and returned the hug. Though, Atris was not overly familiar with this kind of social interaction, she was fairly sure that the other party shouldn't cringe in pain, as the little girl just did. It was obvious that she had more than one injury.

"Do you have other injuries?" Talya quickly looked down at the ground. She was unwilling to meet Atris's glaze. After a few seconds she hazarded a sideways look at her brother, who was standing of to the side. He shot her a hard look that didn't go unnoticed by Atris. She gave the little girl's hand a comforting squeeze. And she returned a weak smile, but still didn't look her in the eyes.

"Perhaps..._you_ could tell me if your little sister has other injuries?" Atris turned her attention to her brother and the boy quickly looked down. Atris's eyes bore holes into him. He stood there in silence, never having the courage to look up at her. Then he felt a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Answer her question."

Daren turned around to see Revan standing behind him. Though, the boys were friendly with each other, Daren had seen what he was able to do too many times to not be a little afraid of him. Especially, with the tone in which he just spoke to him.

"It was an accident." Daren said as he looked at his feet, to afraid to meet Revans eyes. Talya humphed out in disgust. Revan had always been nice to her and made her feel safe. She knew that he wouldn't let anything happen to her. He gave her a little wink. A blush grew on her cheeks. Internally she singed. _Your gonna get it...your gonna get it._

"I see...and just how many times did your little sister have an accident?" Atris asked while Revan remained silent. This was Atris's play and he had no intention of intruding, but his presence was having a squirming affect on Daren.

"2"

"Humph"

"3"

"Humph!"

"4"

"HUMPH!"

"A lot...ok...a lot." Daren confessed in defeat. Atris stood up and marched over to Daren and got inched from his face. The feral snarl she was giving him sent a chill down his spine. He gulped when it dawned on him that he was sandwiched between two Echani.

"And what pray tell...gave you the right to do such a thing to your little sister?" Silence was her answer.

"Was she attacking you?"

"No"

"Then what? And, don't give me the standardized '_I don't know_'. You very well had a reason. I want to know right now." She kept her voice just above a whisper, but with a tone that left no room for confusion. He would give her an answer. Revan was surprised that Daren hadn't wet himself on the spot. Atris could be very intimidating when the need presented itself.

"S-she was teasing me, a-and I got mad. I'm sorry ok!"

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

"You might want to add a little sincerity while your at it." Revan added.

"I'm sorry Talya." He said it with regret written all over his face.

"I'm still telling mom."

"Where is you mother Talya? She usually doesn't let you come to town without an escort."

"She left this morning to do something out in the fields. We were playing all morning. It wasn't until lunch that we noticed that she hadn't come back. We thought maybe she came to the village for supplies." A bad feeling hit Revan in the pit of his stomach. He chose to keep it to himself. He saw no need to worry the two children if it turned out to be nothing. _There go's my gut again. I hope your wrong...I really hope your wrong._

"Let's tend to your sister, then we will find your mother." Revan told Daren. He walked over to Talya and said. "Ok, sweety tell me where it hurts." She pointed rather that told him.

"Um...Atris could you help me over here." This struck Atris odd. In all the time, that she knew Revan, he never had asked for help.

"What's the problem?"

"Well, it has recently been brought to my attention that my healing powers are...what was the word she used?..Oh yes, _rudimentary_ at best."

"Ouch, I can't believe Knight Kae would say that to you."

"Actually, it was Master Kreia and yeah...it stung. It was also very true. I was actually coming to find you. I was wondering if you could help me with that?" She wasn't surprised by the assessment of Revans skill in healing. Nor was she shocked at what Master Kreia said. The woman was blunt to say the least. What surprised her was that Revan was asking her of all people for help.

"Well us Echani have to stick together." Atris joked. It was also a declaration that she truly saw him as one. That brought a huge smile to his face. And thus, the first steps of a new friendship was taken.

Atris walked him though it step by step. It could have been the patient or maybe the teacher. Regardless, Revan was very focused on the task at hand. The two of them jokes with each other as well as Talya. Atris could now see now why he and Jaden were such good friends. She hated that she let the ignorance of her people get in the way of that.

Jaden leaned up against the side of a building as he watched the two most important people in his life getting along. A huge smile spread across his face. For once life was good. He should have knew that it wouldn't last.

He saw as Atris lifted Talya's shirt to look at the wound on her back. He saw as Revans face went from smiling, to shock, to fear, and lastly full blown rage. In less that a second he was across the street and had her brother thrown up against the wall, his feet dangling a foot above the street.

"Where did you find it! There is only one thing that can make that kind of wound! Tell me now or so help me!"

"T-the f-fields b-by m-my home." Daren whimpered as he lost control of his bladder. For a second he saw Revans eyes flash red and his pupils turn into slits. It only lasted for a second, but it felt like an eternity.

"What the hell!" Jaden yelled. Then he was on Revan trying to pull him off of the boy. With a ice cold glare Revan growled. "_**Slavers**_"

**A/N: I know this is a short chapter, but the next one is going to be a long one. As always I would love your input.**


	7. Chapter 7

Kreia stormed into her room. There were few people that could infuriate her to the degree that she was in right now. Arren Kae was one of those people. How she hated that woman if you could actually call her a woman. She was only seventeen. She had no real life experience to speak of. She was just a naive little girl playing in the world of adults. She would find out just how insignificant she really was, _and soon_. She thought back to her conversation she had with Arren just a few minutes ago.

_Both woman stared in quite silence as Revan walked away. Sizing each other up if nothing else. Both women had very different idea of just what kind of man they wanted Revan to be. Nether of them were about to have their plans or authority challenged. Revan was right, this was an Alpha fight. _

"_He's gone. Let's say, we just skip the pleasantries and get to the heart of the matter, shall we?" Kreia said as she circled around Arren. She was matched step for step by Arren. She had no intention of exposing her back to that woman. Nether woman even realized just what they were doing, well not at first anyway._

"_Oh, this is you being pleasant. You have the people skills of a Rancor."_

"_I would have expected better manners from a Knight. Just how you managed to make this rank is beyond me. Though, if would hazard a guess, a weak minded man had something to do with it."_

"_I earned my rank!"_

"_I'm...sure you did." _

"_Senility must be setting in. Did I not already warn you not to question my integrity." Arren's hand inching dangerously close to her lightsaber,. she about had it with this woman._

"_I merely agreed with you. Perhaps it's you own conscious that is challenging your integrity?" Kreia crossed her arms over her chest and lifted a brow. Arren rolled her eyes, as if she believed that for a second._

"_I proved my right to be a Knight at Zango the Huts hideout. I doubt that you could have, in your advanced age, performed as well."_

"_If I remember correctly, you gained entrance dressed as, oh yes...**entertainment. **There is more to being a Jedi than showing cleavage and shaking you ass to a bunch of deviants. Have you no self respect."_

"_Well, the outfit did look good." Arren said with a smirk. "And, I used my natural advantages against my enemy and saved a Galactic Senator in the process. So, I used their lustful weaknesses against them, big woop. Before I left, they knew it was a Jedi that they were dealing with. The Council didn't seem to have a problem with my tactics. What would you have done, knocked on the door and asked them to pretty please let him go?"_

"_You wouldn't have lasted five minutes in the War of Exar Kut. You would have ended up some Sith's plaything, that is till they got board with you and passed you off to another, or killed you for giggles."_

"_Perhaps, you should retire. That way you could give your delusions the proper attention that they so deeply crave. Now, if you don't have anything of real relevance to say...I have better things to do than indulging your bitter imagination."_

"_The boy will be my Padawan, make no mistake. It will take time, but I will reverse the damage you have done to him."_

"_His name is Revan. Do you really think you could keep up with him? He will surpass anything you can teach him in a year." Arren ignored her obvious jab, she would not take her bait any longer. _

"_I might surprise you. Though, your opinion means very little to me. I doubt that you could teach him anything of real consequence, distracting him the way you do."_

"_Excuse Me!"_

"_Honestly! The boy practically humps your leg every time he's near you!"_

"_Could you be more dramatic?. Yes, I am aware that he's developed a slight crush on me. Yes, he is constantly flirting with me. It's harmless and a healthy release for someone his age. If I didn't know any better, I would say you jealous. Very unbecoming from a Master of the Order."_

_Before Kreia could rebut they were interrupted by the clearing of a throat. Both turned to see Master Vrook standing there._

"_Knight Kae, in the Comm Room, your presence is needed. A disturbing transmission, we have received, your unique skills to defuse,we need."_

"_Well, duty calls...I so enjoyed are little chat, really, we must do it again sometime...ta ta." Arren said in a sweet voice that only agitated Kreia more. Arren gave her a little wave as she and Vrook left._

"Death is too easy for that _bitch_!" Kreia threw a memory holocrom across her room in frustration. Then a most evil idea crept into her mind. A slow sinister smile oozed it's way across her face.

"This might cost me a lot of credits, but it will be well worth it. That little _cunt_ will learn her proper place if it's the last thing I ever do." She snarled into her datapad as she once again changed the parameters of the contract she placed on Arren Kae's head.

* * *

"Slavers!" The word invaded Jadens heart like a evil ghost, turning it cold as ice. Atris watched his handsome face twist and contort till his face matched Revans. It was the eyes that scared her the most. They had a deadly intensity that she had never seen before. It scared her and yet at the same time excited her too.

"Get these two to the Enclave and report what's happened to the Masters." Revan ordered in a growl, as he dropped Daren on his butt. He then turned around and stormed off. Jaden grabbed his arm before he got two feet.

"Where do you think your going?"

"Where do you think!"

"We need to be proactive not reactive."

"It's a little too late to be proactive. There are already here!"

"All the more reason to be using are heads. If they are doing a snatch-and-grab she's probably already off planet by now."

"And if their doing a sweep, every farm in the area is at risk. It was pure luck that these two weren't grabbed as well."

"If thats the case, then we need time to prepare if justice is to be served."

"**FUCK JUSTICE! I WANT** **BLOOD**!" At this Jaden waved his arm and sent a force push at Revan. Slamming him into a wall ten feet behind him. Before Revan had time to recover, Jaden was on him. He pushed his forearm into Revans neck and grabbed the wrist of Revans saber arm and pinned it against the wall. Jaden had seen him like this before. If he didn't stop Revan now it would get very ugly, very fast. He leaned in close to Revans ear so only he could listen.

"And_** blood**_ we shall have brother. Your not the only one to loose someone that they loved to those Bastards. We shall have are vengeance, but at a time and place of our choosing...not theirs, and not in the company of civilians and other Jedi."

"Ma-mama?" Talya squeaked out, as she started to tremble. Atris pulled the little girl into a hug. She started rubbed her back, careful not to hit the wound that was yet to be healed. Daren was looking off into space pale as a ghost. Reality had kicked in.

"Stop it! Your scaring her." Atris snapped at them. Revan looked at Talya and locked eyes with her. It brought him out of the rage that was building within him. His body relaxed and Jaden knew that the worst of it was over. _That was close, too damn close._

Revan gave a little nod that told Jaden it was alright to let him go. He closed his eyes to center himself, when Jaden released him. After a few seconds he opened them again and his predator eyes were back. This told Jaden several things. One, he was all business. Two, he would show no quarter to any slaver he came across. And three, he would not stop...ever.

"Daren, Did the Submission Pike have a insignia on it?" Revan asked doing his best to sound calm and not intimidating. It would do no good if the boy was to scared to talk. He was their only source of information at the time.

"The what?...Oh yeah, yes it did. It was a red hound it was howling up into two intertwined moons."

"Crimson Wolf!" Both Revan and Jaden growled at the same time. Atris's hands shot to her mouth to stop the gasp that already escaped. She had heard a few Knights talk about them once. They didn't know she was listening to them so she got the uncensored version. This was bad...very bad.

"I have heard of them." Malak said as he walked up to them. Judging by the stance that Revan and Jaden were in, it was safe to say that things were going to get interesting.

"Strips, you and Atris get these two to the enclave and warn the Masters. Me and Jaden have a little experience dealing with these pricks. Will make contact when we find them." Revan wanted to get rid of them. One he didn't really trust Malak and two they would only slow them down. They didn't know just how ruthless the Crimson Wolves could be. The Wolves didn't really respond well to the gentle touch approach. The _**Boot-Up-The-Ass**_ was a much better way to go, and one he was looking forward to obliging them with.

"What did you just call me?"

"You know the rules." Revan said matter a factually to him. He had to admit he took a little more pleasure in it than he should have.

"Consider yourself lucky. You wouldn't believe what Arren calls him." Jaden gestured to Revan and got a death stare in return. Jaden cringed a little. He wasn't stupid enough to actually call Revan that, he did actually liked his ball just the way they were, thank you very much. Then he remembered something.

"Wait! Remember Targoc 4."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that."

"What happened on Targoc 4?"

"They hit some farms surrounding a major settlement. The men pulled all the women and children into the village. The plan was to keep them safe, while they hunted them down the slavers." Revan informed them.

"The problem was that they didn't leave their best fighters to defend the village and their families. The Crimson Wolves just rolled into town and took what they wanted. Talk about your one-stop-shopping." Jaden finished. It became all to aware to Atris that those two never really had a childhood. Part of her wondered if she really knew Jaden at all. She thought she did, but now she just wasn't sure anymore. There was just so much he kept secret about himself, and Revan too.

"I thought that the Crimson Wolves were extortionists and bounty hunters, not slavers?" Malak asked Revan.

"Looks like their expanding. They may not live to regret it." Revan said the last part more to himself, but they all heard him well enough.

Both Revan and Jaden reached out with the force to seek out any Crimson Wolves that might have been in town. It was funny really, they were famous for wearing stealth generators. They assumed that it would give them the advantage in a fight. Little did they know that it gave off a unusual hum that only force sensitives could hear. Hell they might as well as been waving a huge flag that said. "I'M A BAD GUY! SHOT ME!"

"I got four cowards and a peeper on the roofs."

"Cowards? Peepers?" Atris was completely lost. _Just what the hell are those talking about now?_

"Snipers and ones watching the enclave for any activity Atris."

"Oh" Atris felt like a child. She was so far behind them that she thought that she would never catch up. Hell, they even had their own language for crying out loud. She was tired of looking in from the outside. She wanted to be in the inner circle.

"I got seven, no eight on the ground. They seem to be centered in the market place. Around Mr Cargan's establishment."

"Hey Rev...looks like our _item_ is in." Jaden said with a grin.

"Well I guess, I better go pick_ it_ up."

"And you know...I think, I'll take a little stroll on the roof top." Atris's jaw dropped when Jaden ran up the side of the building as if it was nothing. About fifteen feet up he launched himself at another building. He kicked off of that one and landed on the roof of the previous one without making a sound.

"What? How?"

"Trade secrets Atris...trade secrets."

"I'm sensing a lot of fear over there." Malak pointed to a large building. Revan shook his head. _Should have known better_.

"Hostages...Dammit! That building is used as a day care. They won't be expecting trouble, so there shouldn't be but one or two. Stripes, I need you to take care of them. Quietly, I don't want the other to be alerted. Contact me when their secure." Revan told Malak, as he took control. Malak snarled at the name, but there was little he could do about it now. The children were his priority, not his pride. With a nod he headed off.

"You two get inside." then he grabbed Daren and pulled him close, so Atris and Talya couldn't hear him. "Protect your sister, with your life if need be...always protect your sister. I do all I can for your mother, but prepare for the worst." Daren nodded, he wanted to break, but he held fast. Then he took Talya's hand and led her off. Revan turned to Atris.

"I don't doubt your skill, but I need you as Jedi support. For a few reasons. First, they won't all reveal themselves at first. Your my trump card. Second, I need the streets cleared. They'll use the locals to control us. Let's not give them the option."

"How do I do that?"

"Send an impulse to the mothers 'to get indoors'. Their instincts will kick in and do the rest, trust me. You're much better at the more suddle arts than me."

"You and Jaden have been through this before...haven't you?"

"Before...all we could do was get children out of the way. Now...now, we can make a real deference."

"I think the mothers of the ones that you two helped, would say that you made a deference." Revan gave small smile. Atris never knew how much those words meant to him. "But" She pointed a finger warningly at him. "Don't expect me to stay out of the action." She said with a stern tone.

"What Echani would?"

* * *

Arren walked into the Communication Room and felt the stare of everyone in the room on her. To say that it was uncomfortable would be putting it mildly. If she felt it, she hid it well. She projected her usual aura of confidence, even though she was the only one with the rank lower than a Master in the room.

"You sent for me Master Vrook."

"Yes Knight Kae. We have received a transmission from a group that have identified themselves as the Crimson Wolf. It seems that they are in need of you assistance."

"And, just why would I help that group of space scum?"

"That is a question that you can ask them yourself. They should be making contact in a few moments." As if on Que, the comm station received a transmission. A crystal blue hologram projection appeared in front of Arren. The man looked menacing. He was in full battle armor with long cloak dropping behind him. Two interlocked vibroblades formed a 'x' formation on his back. He had a blaster on his hip that was illegal in most systems and a helmet that covered his face. Most likely to hid his true identity.

"Where is Arren Kae?" He demanded in a threatening tone. Arren stepped forward onto the projection pad, so her image would be sent to him. She kept a neutral expression on her face.

"What! Are you kidding me! How old is this little girl...15?"

"Says the man that hides behind a mask and a lot of accessories. For all I know, you could be 12. But, if you must know I'm 17. To whom am I speaking?" He was impressed. Most people are intimidated by his armor. She didn't bat an eye lash. She couldn't see it, but behind his mask he was smiling.

"Touché...let me introduce myself. I am Barron Artamus Zordando Kallador, leader of the Crimson Wolves." He gave a formal bow that told Arren that he was educated and not some street thug playing in the big leagues. That said, it didn't rule out that underneath it all, he was still just a savage. He could play the game, but a savage none the less.

"I am Arren Kae, Jedi Knight. How my I be of service to you?"

"I assume that my organizations reputation precedes us, as I know yours proceeds you."

"Oh yes...I've heard of your...exploits." She said a little more stiffly than she wanted to.

"As I have heard of yours. I must say Zaxon the Hutt must be very angry with you right about now."

"One of the fringe benefits of my job."

."A Hutt with a stubby tail is not the most pleasant things to be around. I wasn't aware that Jedi did circumcisions."

"Well, I like to stretch myself on occasion."

"I'll try to remember that. Having a Galactic Senator indebted to you doesn't hurt ether." She answer him with a nod. It also told him that the pleasantries were over. _Well, it was fun while it lasted_.

"Regardless what you may have heard, we are not terrorists. Thought, sometimes our clients are, I'm afraid. For us it's just business. We take no pleasure in the things we have to do. But...someone has to do it, and someone has to pay someone to do it. I ask that you keep your judgments to yourself for the progress of this meeting." Again, Arren answered with a nod.

"Good...now, my client, who name is privileged, need a certain Senator to spot being a thorn in his side, we shall say. If you were to ask said Senator to do so. I believe we can conclude our business today without any unpleasantness."

"Sooo...let me got this strait. Your scumbag boss wants me to put the squeeze on a Galactic Senator, so he can keep on victimizing innocents for pleasure and profit. Have I got that strait?"

"Yes, that would pretty much sums it up."

"Well, your honest...delusional, but honest. Well, I'm rather busy at the moment. I wouldn't to be able to get around to that until...let me see...Oh yeah, right after I shoot a Rancor out my butt." Barron Kallador couldn't hid his laugh behind his mask and a few of the Jedi in the room had a hard time holding one in as well. Vrook mumbled something about her needing to work on her negotiation skills.

"Ha ha ha...I know more than a few people that would pay to see that. He he he...but that is not here or there." He was actually treating to like her. She was more spunk than most Jedi he encountered. It really was a pity what he would have to do to her, but a job is a job.

"You didn't actually think that I would go along with that...did you?"

"No...but one could always hope. Now comes the unpleasantness I mentioned earlier." Then his demeanor became deadly serious. "Be advised Jedi that I have 73...I repeat 73 passengers and 12 crewmen of the Wayward, a gamma level transport. Translator code 6492837. No Jedi with the exception of you will be allowed to leave your little enclave. If they do I kill hostages. You will meet me at these coordinates by foot in one hour. If you don't show. I kill hostages. If anyone sends transmissions for help. I kill hostages. The lives of these people and their families now rest in your hands Jedi." He then pulled a little girl with pigtails by the head into view. She looked terrified. Arren could see him squeezing the pressure points in her neck. Tears streaked down her cheeks but she didn't cry out.

"Tell them your name." He growled.

"B-b-bastila S-shan."

"Well, Bastila Shan. This is Arren Kae Jedi Knight." He said tauntingly. He then pulled one of his vibroblades out and slid it under her neck. A womans voice could be heard in the background begging for him not to hurt her. This tore at Arren all the more.

"I just thought you two should meet. She will be the first to die Jedi. And...she will die slow...One hour!"

The transmission ended.

* * *

Joran Cargan was doing his best to not look afraid. In his life he had been more than a few harry situations. And as such, there was little that would unnerve him. In his youth, he sold questionable items and to the highest bidder. As luck would have it, he met a damn good woman and she changed him for the better. He left that life behind and never looked back. Well not right away anyway. They married and settled down on this planet. It was a good life.

Over time he would use his old connections to help someone out, if the thought the cause was just. It was that kind of thinking that got him in the trouble that he was in now. Two young Jedi asked him if he could acquire an certain item for them. They pleaded their case well. It seemed simple really and they agreed to pay extra for his trouble. Almost double than the current market price. That should have been his first clue. But, did he listed to his common sense..._No! _

These were the thought of Joran Cargan as he was thrown through the front window of his store. He landed in the middle of the street. Pain was shotting throughout his entire body. He ignored it, survival was more important. He was no longer in his prime. Hell, prime left a good twenty years ago. _Where the hell is a bloody Jedi when you need one?_

"Now this is the last time I,m going to ask you. Give me the item...or I'm going to start removing appendages." A man in battle armor said as he hopped out the broken window that Joran just went through. He pulled a cylinder off his hip, then a 42 inch retractable vibroblade shot forth. Joran scrambled to his feet, desperately looking for an escape route. It was hopeless. More and more of the mercenaries started to appear out of thin air. There were too many of them. He was quickly surrounded.

The item that they require was in his pocket at the moment. He could have easily given it to them. Of course, he would be dead a few seconds latter, but that wasn't the reason that he refused to give it to them. Professional Pride...it was laughable really. If his wife was there, she would surely had slapped him proper, for being so idiotic. He thanked the heavens that his sweet wife wasn't there. They would most certainly hurt her to make him give it up.

Then as if he knew all along, the mercenaries eyes moved to his right front pocket. A smirk spread across his face. With a flick of his wrist the blade cut open his pocket and the item slid down his vibroblade.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here." Before, he had time to truly admire it. It flew off the blade, past Joran, between two of his men and into the hand of someone they didn't even know was there.

"I would have to say...something that doesn't belong to you. Didn't your mother teach you better manners?"

"Give me that Force Suppression Collar!"

"Make me."

**A/N: I know there isn't any real action, but it's coming. I just wanted to get this chapter out**. **I wasn't originally planning of writing the conversation between** **Arren and Kreia**. **Thanks GinsengH for the suggestion. I had fun writing it. As always I really like reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

Kreia hated it when this happened. She thought she had disposed of this annoying little problem long ago. No, like always just as she thought she was finally free. Then, _Surprise_! Her conscious decides to bite her in the butt.

She was feeling regret for what she was arranging to have done to Arren. She tried to push it down. It needed to be done. Not because she hated the woman. Oh, she did! That was never in question. The real reason was Revan. He need to have his eyes opened. He needed to see the Galaxy for what it was. Not, what the Jedi perceived it to be. He need to see it's cruelty. Only then would he have the strength to make the hard choices without hesitation.

The Jedi were in some aspects very blind, in that fact that they believed the entire galaxy would just live their lives, by the Jedi rules. Peace came at a price. Did they learn nothing from the War of Exar Kut! How many died that didn't need to be. Just because the Jedi couldn't, no wouldn't make the hard choices when they were put to the test. A test that they failed miserably. If they would not rise to the occasion...then she would make one. Revan would lead then into the future and she would crush anyone that got in the way.

It wasn't till that moment , that she saw the blue image projecting out of the holocrom. In a fit of anger, she had thrown it across the room earlier. It was bittersweet, for lack of a better word. She looked at the image and it tore at her heart. On another level, it steeled her resolve. She had no choice. The suffering of few was better than the many.

Her childhood friends were smiling back at her. Anko, Kerenna, Dinka and Jolee. They were inseparable in their younger days. So young and full of hope. They were the future of the Jedi. They would lead then into a bright and glorious future. They were so delusional, it almost hurt to laugh. But, their they were looking back at her. The five of them so young and full of life. It was taken from them all to soon.

She still caries their deaths with her and she would always would. Her bottom lip quivered as a tear that she hadn't shed in decades journeyed down her cheek. Her eyes locked on Jolee. Perhaps he still lived, though if he did it was only in the physical sense. He died with his wife Nayama. She should know, she was the one that killed her. She looked into Jolee's eyes as he cradled Nayama in his arms. He still loved her. Even after she turned to the Darkside and tried to kill him. Even after she had killed so many Jedi.

One by one, they all tries to turn her back to the Lightside. One by one...they failed. Anko was the first to fall. But, Nayama didn't kill her. Instead she was a gift to Exar Kun. He was tortured and raped until she went insane. She lasted for a week. One grueling and agonizing week. When she was nothing more than flesh, then she was feed to his pets. The highlight of her ordeal was recorded and sent to Jolee by his loving wife. _How could he still love her?_

Dinka was the next, at least he died fighting. He was cooked alive by force lighting. He was outnumbered ten to one. He got six of the bastards before his luck ran out. He hesitated when he had a kill shot on the bitch and it cost him his life.

Kerenna was the last to fall. She was by far the most sneakiest one of their little group. She tricked her and even managed to captured her. She thought that if she entered her mind that she could purge the Darkside from Nayama. Kreia never knew what happened inside that twisted mind, but in the end. It was Kerenna that was turned. So it now fell to Kreia.

Jolee was a mess, he barely functioned anymore, each death weighing more heavily than the next. He did this to them, yet still he loved her. Their friendship barely functioned anymore. Still, they decided to face Kerenna and Nayama together. Kreia would take Nayama and Jolee would take Kerenna. They never spoke of what they would do. They already knew. It was the last battle of the war. They did their duty to the Order and the Republic, at the cost of their souls. Jolee was later put on Trial for training his wife against orders and the deaths that it caused. Though they both knew that the Jedi wouldn't execute him. It was what he wanted. He was freed and he left the Order. She never saw her last friend ever again. Nor, would she ever let another person ever get that close to her again.

That was the reason that she did what she did. That was her curse. That was her burden. She would carry it with her always. If it damned her soul, so be it...It's not like she used it anyway.

* * *

Barron Kalaldor's communicator activated. "My Lord, they fell for it! The target is leaving on foot. Damn, she's fast!"

"Good, all is going according to plan. Wait till she's beyond sight and then blow their transports."

"With pleasure my Lord." Kallador grinned. It was going good so far, but he would leave nothing to chance. He planned to make quite a lot of credits off that cute little Jedi and he had to protect his investment. He activated his communicator again.

"Rand" It was met with silence. "Rand!" still more silence. "RAND!"

"WHAT!" A very annoyed voice came across has communicator.

"Watch you tongue of I'll have it removed! Why didn't you answer me the first time?"

"Your little _guest_ was licking whip cream off of me. I can't believe that one of your extract boys lost s testicle to her. I find her quite friendly, as well as the others. So, by all means...take your time down there."

"They are not for your amusement!"

"Well you didn't say that before you left, now did you."

"If you weren't my sisters son..."

"It's not like I asked to be part of your group of degenerates, now did I...Looks like we both got a shit sandwich for lunch."

"Why do I even keep you around?"

"Karma baby! Relax, they are just were you left them. _Poor girls_. Not to toot my own horn, I'll leave that to them...just kidding...I'm the best pilot you got and you know it. You don't want mom haunting you...do you?"

"Just blow the damn Comm Satellite!"

"What! No dinner first? I'm not that kind of a boy."

"ATTON, I SWEAR I'LL PEAL THE SKIN OFF YOU!"

"Alright, alright, alright...don't get your panties in a twist. I'm on it!...There done! Anything else Princess?"

"Just wait for my signal to evacuate me and the target. Oh, and Atton."

"Yeah?"

"When I get up there. You and me are going to have a nice long chat."

"For you Uncle Artty, anything." If he could Kallador would have thrown his communicator across the room,but it was built into his Armor. _I hate him! I hate him! I HATE HIM!_ _If you were still alive sister. I would kill you for spawning him!_

Helena Shan watched this all play out. It all comes down to family she guessed. Even if you didn't like them. You still had to do you best for them. This made her think of her own family. Her precious little girls life was in danger. She had to do something. In her wild fantasy, the people that were being held hostage would rise up and reclaim their freedom. That would never realy happen. They were a bunch of cowards. They accepted their fate without so much as a peep. Only her husband and another stood up to them. He was still unconscious and the other dead.

Bastila had a healing touch, she always had. That was one of the reasons that they were coming to Dantooine. She wanted her to be tested by the Jedi. She didn't like it, but the life that they lived was no life for a child. The hope that she would someday be close to her daughter was now lost. She would forever be daddy's little girl. She was forced into the role as the disciplinarian, and her relationship with her daughter had suffered for it.

"Daddy wake up...please wake up." Bastila cried as she once again tried to heal her father. Her power wasn't working. Why wasn't it working? It has always did before. Helena ran her hand down her back in an attempt to comfort Bastila. She pulled away. Somehow she was sure that Bastila blamed her for this. It didn't matter, she would take her hate as least it showed that she cared on some level.

"Tend to your father sweety. I'm going to have a word with the Barron." Bastila barely registered anything that she said. Her main concern was her dad. Helena stood up tall and proud. She couldn't leave her daughters life to chance. Even if cost her her own, Bastila would live.

"Barron, may I have a word with you?"

* * *

For the most part Jaden was disappointed in the snipers. They were so focused on the streets below that non of them ever saw them coming. It helped that he was using the force to make him silent. But, he still thought that they never expected anyone to get up on the roof. They set up alarms if anyone would accidental come through the doors on the roof. But Jaden didn't use the doors...did he.

Now, all that was left was the one watching the enclave. It was odd that he wasn't watching the enclave as all, but he was looking into the fields. Jaden with a little help from the 'force' scanned the fields. All he could see was green fields. For a second he thought he saw a hint of purple, but then it was gone, so he dismissed it.

The sniper was still unaware that Jaden was behind him. He pulled some kind of remote and pointed to at the enclave. _Oh, hell no!_

Jaden activated his lightsaber and relived him if the remote and his hand. The sniper howled in pain and spun around to see a green lightsaber pointed at him.

"You didn't need that...did you?"

* * *

"Well look what we have here. A shepherd has come to protect his herd of sheep, from the big bad wolves." All of them started to laugh at this. Revan was surprisingly unphased by it. He already decided that he was going to let them have their fun for now. He needed to buy Jaden, Atris and Malak some time.

"And look, a Jedi pup at that."

"Well, there is only few of you. How hard can it be?" Revan said as he walked into the middle of them. He stopped at Mr. Cargan. He pulled out a pouch full of credits and handed it to him. "Sorry for the trouble." He said as he helped him to his feet.

"Don't take this personal kid, but I don't want to work with you anymore. I'm getting to old for this kind of shit."

"I understand." Revan snorted ,as he bowed. The old man started to limp back to his shop. The Crimson Wolves must not had seen him as a threat for they did not stop him from going. It wasn't until he was safely in his shop that they continued.

"Good. Now, hand over the Suppression Collar."

"Hmm...No!"

"What did you just say?"

"Which part of that two letter word confused you?" There was something familiar about the leader. Revan couldn't put his finger on it. He pushed it aside. Now was not the time. He was sure it would revile itself all in due time. For now he would have to keep his wit's about him.

"Is your blade as quick as your mouth, _boy_?" He made sure to emphasize the last word of his question. _Yeah, keep on underestimating me...idiot._

"Oh, I'm sure you will be finding out a lot sooner than you think. But...we will get to that later. For now, you and this group of inbreed, knuckle dragging, sewer dwelling, pudda munching, space scum can get your sorry butts of my planet. **But!**..Not before, you return all the people you have taken. If you do that...I just might let you live."

They seemed to find what he just said very funny. The leader most of all. He had more than a few run ins with the Jedi in the past. For the most part they seemed too proper and uptight. This pup was spirited and bold. He kind of liked him. That didn't mean that he wouldn't kill him. Oh no, that was a given.

"I'll say this for you pup, you got _sack_."

* * *

Atris found that it was surprisingly easy to clear the streets. Revan was right, the mothers seemed to take the hint, or gentle mental nudge, however the case may be. Their instincts kicked in and before she knew it the streets were clear. She edged closet to were Revan was. She was careful to stay in the shadows and she used the force to make herself as quiet as possible. Revan said there were at least four of them hiding behind stealth generator.

She pushed out with the force in an attempt to find them. She did hear a slight hum of the generators. Now that she knew what to listen for she found it almost comical that they were hiding behind them. It was almost too easy.

She heard Jadens lightsaber activate in the distance and immediately got worried. She knew that he could handle himself. Then, there was something that he had once said to her. _'Their always someone faster and better than you._' She hoped that this wasn't one of those times.

* * *

The snippers howls of pain turned into a dark eerie laugh. His eyes widened as the man pulled a hand out of a pouch on his leg. He pressed a button and ejected what remained of the previous metallic hand onto the roof. He then reattached the new one.

"That's all right. I brought a spare." He taunted as he wiggler the fingers of the new hand.

Jaden reached out with the force and pulled the remote to him, before the man could retrieve it. "What were you planing to do with this?"

"Press the button and find out." He said with a grin.

"I think not."

"You look familiar kid. Have we meet?"

"You still breathing...so I'll go with no." He shrugged at that, then pulled has blaster and a retractable.

"Well, this isn't going to do me any good against you." He said as he wiggled the blaster. "So, I guess I'll have to settle for this." A long blade shot out the the hilt. "This has a special alloy. It can hold it's own against your little glow stick...just so you know." He taunted.

"In that case." Jaden stretched out his hand and the barrel of the snippers blaster bent around to point at him. He looked at it with a face of pure rage.

"THAT WAS CUSTON MADE YOU LITTLE PUNK!"

"Was" Jaden shot back with a smirk.

He lunged at Jaden and brought his full weight through his blade down on him. Jaden brought his up to block, but the mans superior strength still brought him down to one knee. Jaden had never fought a full grown man in a saber battle before. He was now finding it was much different than facing a fellow youngling.

Seeing that he couldn't match the mans strength, he outed to deflect rather than absorb the attack. Jaden slid to the side, as he twisted his wrist, so the snipers blade slid down his saber safely to his other side.

He pivoted around and struck at the snipers unprotected back.

The man was not a novice and rolled out of the way. Both of then got to their feet and stared each other down. Both were now assessing the other for weakness. Somewhere during the first attack, Jaden lost the remote. Looking for it quickly, he saw it not more than a foot from the enemy. Before he cold pull it to him the snipper put his boot on it.

"Now...let the games begin." He stomped on the remote. Behind him Jaden saw a massive explosion rock the Jedi's landing dock.

* * *

When a explosion was heard and the room shook from the aftershock, the children started to scream and cry. The two Crimson Wolves that were tuck with guarding a bunch of little brats started to laugh. It was short lived. The window of the room busted open and bald Jedi crashed trough it.

Malak's strength had always been...well, his strength. He used the force to enhance it, to the point that he could bend metal with his bare hands. He didn't want to have to pull his lightsaber. Not that he wasn't good with it. If he used it they would most likely start blasting. The room was full of innocents and he didn't want them caught in the middle of it.

As luck would have it, when he broke through the window all the children ran and huddled in a corner. Malak landed next to one of the scum. Before he could react, Malak punched him square in the chest. He could hear the bones in his ribs break, even through the steel plated chest armor. The force of the attack sent the man into the nearest wall, with enough force to embed him into it. His chest piece was caved in , in the shape of a fist, from where Malak hit him.

Malak spun around to face the other. He had already pulled his blaster. Before he could take aim, he was pulled through the air and across the room, by some unseen force. He came directly at Malaks outreached hand. Malak's fist connected with his gut as he passed by. The force of the hit rearranged some of his eternal organs.

"Ewww...isn't that suppose to be on the inside." One girl squealed out.

"More or less." Malak flatly replied as he looked down the him. "Are there any more of them?"

"No, I think you got them all."

Malak moved a tall book case across the room and used it to block the broken window. He then pulled the man out of the wall and throw him out the front door. He quickly followed with the other one. He followed them out. At the door he stopped and looked back at the children.

"Lock this door. Don't let anyone in, even if you know them, until this is over. Understood." The children nodded in unison. He gave them a wink and shut the door behind him.

* * *

Kreia was brought out of her memories by a loud explosion. She quickly left her room and sought out the disturbance. The enclave was in chaos. Younglings were running around all over the place, like their heads were cut off. Most o f them were ether burnt or bleeding. She sent out a calming pulse across the area. The affect was almost instantaneous.

"Calm Down! Are you Jedi or not? Padawans! Tend to the injured. Does anyone know what happened."

"The landing bay...it was awful. W-we were about to do a flying class. M-master Wodul...I think h-he's dead." Kreia nodded and took off to see the damage for herself. _This was not suppose to happen! Something is very wrong_.

When she got to the landing bay, only one ship remained and it was heavily damaged. Master Vandar and Vrook was assessing the damage. It was rare to see Vandar angry, and for good reason. He gave off a manifestation of his true power that sent a cold chill down your spine. He closed the eyes of Master Wodul.

"What has happened here?" Kreia asked Vandar, but before he could answer, a youngling came running up.

Master, Master...a Jedi is fighting on the roof over there!" All eyes followed the younglings outreached arm to it's destination. On the roof of the near by village was the green glow of a lightsaber. Occasionally, sparks would fly. Master Vandar used the force to enhance his eyes.

"Young Jaden, I see. Jedi at play, we have."

"And you can't find one, without running into the other."

"Within the village, sense four younglings, do I."

"Yes, Knight Kae sent them into the village to do community service."

"Kreia is right, like it or not, they are the only ones to aid Arren without breaking the agreement."

"Agreement? What agreement?"

"Demands, a more fitting word, would be."

"How do we get word to them? The communication Satellite is out."

"Data pad...perhaps?"

"Will someone tell me just what is going on here?"

"As of right now, we can't leave this enclave or innocents will we killed. Starting with a little girl."

"And...potential Jedi."

"How do you know?"

"In contact with her mother, I have. For her to be tested, they came."

* * *

Atris heard her data pad signal that she was receiving a message. She cursed to herself. She was crouched down in her hiding position. There was no way that it wouldn't be heard. She went to silence it, when she felt a blade under her jaw. A rough hand grabbed her by her hair to stop her from moving. A Crimson Wolf appeared in front of her, as his stealth generator deactivated.

"Well, since your already down there..." He forced her face closer to his crotch, as he laughed at her.

Atris looked up at him. He was surprised to see that she didn't look terrified, and wasn't begging him not to make her do it. Like all the other always did. He kind of liked it when they did. Not that it would do her any good. No, she just looked at him sweetly and smiled. He heard that Echani were wild in the sack. This mission was starting to look up. He never saw the lightsaber coming up between his legs, until he heard metal clank against metal.

"If you insist." Atris said with fake sweetness. She activated her lightsaber. He screamed out as it bore a path through him. He would never force himself on another again. Oddly enough, his punishment came to him at the hands of a 12 year old.

"You know...for a big bad Slaver...you scream like a girl."


	9. Chapter 9

**A?N : Sorry this took so long. Their seemed to be some confusion on the character of Jaden. I forgot that ****was the name of the hero of Jedi Academy.****He is the Exile, but I can't go calling him the future Exile all the time so I picked a name.**

_Just a minute before the bomb was set off._

All of the Crimson Wolves were slowly closing in on Revan. He didn't mind at all. That's just how he wanted it. They were heavily armed and he knew that if they kept their distance, he couldn't have blocked all their shots. Up close he had the advantage. He and Jaden came up with a technique that would work wonderfully in this situation. So, he stood there trading insults with the groups leader, while he twirled the suppression collar around his finger.

He could sense one of them, with a stealth generator, was inching up behind him. The idiot was only two feet away. He really didn't need the force to sense him. His personal hygiene took care of that.

"Hand it over boy."

"Release the women you stolen from their homes."

"With a snap from my fingers, you could be dead."

"By who? The unconscious snipers on the roof or the idiot behind me hiding behind a stealth generator. Really, what's the point...what did he have for breakfast an onion and pudda sandwich?." With that Revan threw the collar high in the air. As expected, all eyes followed it, all except one.

Revan jumped up with a spinning roundhouse kick. It seemed to stop in mid air, as it collided with an invisible head. The only sign that he hit anything at all, was the distinct sound of a jaw breaking and a spray of blood and a few teeth across the street. Then the thud of a invisible body collapsing on the street was heard.

Revan had launched himself off stinky mans head and into an open area of the street. Similar to the way he did with the blaster droids earlier today. Then he stopped in mid air. His hand looked like it grabbed something that wasn't there. His body changed directory. His hand was facing down and his feet to the sky. It looked like a floating one-handed handstand.

The team leader looker at him in shock. _How the hell did he know about the snippers? How did he take out Harren with one kick? DID THAT LITTLE SHIT JUST WINK AT ME?!_

While Revans hand stayed the the same spot, his body flew down in an semicircle ark. His knee was pushed in front. It stopped two feet directly below his suspended hand. A screech of an woman was heard, intermixed with the sound of breaking bones. Another large thud was heard as his feet touched the street. The collar landed in Revans unreached hand as he shot out his other to the side. The imprint of a body upside down was visible in the wall of a near by building.

"Oh! I'm sorry...was I not suppose to see them?" Revan tilted his head and gave a cocky grin. It was at that time that his connection to the force became a liability. An explosion was heard off in the distance. The backlash through the force was like nothing Revan had ever felt before. He dropped to his knees and screamed out in pain. He felt ten of his fellow Jedi become one with force. One Master and nine of his fellow younglings, some no more that five or six. Ones he laughed with, played with, and shared their dreams with. Dreams that would now never come true.

Then he was there again. No matter how hard he tried, he just kept getting pulled back into that day. First by Arren and then by that damn room. He had kept it bay for so long, but no more. He would have to face his past. For now, he was no longer a Jedi in training now, he was a just little boy, a little boy that was watching his world as he knew it fall apart.

_Screams were heard coming from every direction. Heavy fire blasts were heard going off all around their hiding spot. He was back on Sleheyron, the last place he ever wanted to be. His mother had an enraged look on her face, she wanted to be in the fight. She was a Echani, of course she wanted to be in the fight, but she was a mother first. _

_Revan watched the chaos all around him. People were running in every direction trying to get away from the slavers that had descended on their peaceful village. Some of them tried to fight back, but for the most part they just ran for their life._

"_Mama? We have to help them." Brianna's silver eyes looked down at her son with worry and pride. Even with all that was going around them, his first thought was to help strangers. She must have done something right, to have such a selfless child. She gave him a weak but loving smile._

"_If we stand by and do nothing...it makes us one of them." Revans father gently added. Never in his life had those few words have such meaning. Revan would carry them with him always. Not for the simple truth, but for the fact that it was one of the last thing that he would ever hear his father say. It would become his unofficial motto._

_Brianna looked at her husband with a mixture of annoyance and love. He was right, she knew that. He always made his point without making her feel like she was wrong. She loved that about him. Then she grabbed him by the back of his head and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Well, as passionate as you could have with your son two feet away. She pulled away reluctantly. She stood there for a few seconds, just looking lovingly at her two men._

"_You two are the most precious gifts that I have every been given. I love you both with everything I possess. Never forget that my loves." Brianna said to them as she caressed each of their cheeks with her hands. Revan heard this speech before. She said it every time she went into battle. Yet, every time it felt like it was new. Maybe it was the love in her voice that made it so. He really didn't care, it always made him feel safe, loved, and warm inside._

"_Go kick some slaver butt mom." She looked down at her son with all the love her heart had. She held it for a second longer then stepped back gave her husband a nod. No words needed to be said between them. They had that conversation too many times. She knew that he would keep their son safe while she fought. As he always did so she wouldn't be distracted. He was a man of peace but he knew when to fight. He was far from helpless. It was one of the benefits of being married to an Echani Shadow Warrior._

_They watched as her eyes went from loving wife and mother into cold calculating Warrior. Then she was gone as if she was never there._

"_It always creeps me out when she does that." Revan shuddered as he looked up at his father._

"_Me too."_

"_I guess that why their called Shadow Warriors." Revan chuckled out as he and his father took positions so that they couldn't be seen, yet were still able to see the action. _

_Brianna suddenly appeared behind one of the slavers that was dragging a poor green twi'lek one of her lekku. By the look of it Revan guessed that they must be very sensitive. Brianna had the ability to blend the light of her aura so that she was near invisible. She had such control on it that her enemy wouldn't see her till it was to late. That added with her natural grace and agility made her all the more deadly. She could have easily been one of the best and riches Assassins in the Galaxy. She chose a different life...a better life and never looked back._

_She brought her Batala up through one arm, then down through the other, and then spun around with a finishing horizontal strike. She relieved the slaver of his head. She disappeared before his attachments hit the ground. A few seconds latter she reappeared next to another and repeated the process. _

_This caused the slavers to panic. Soon they were shooting at anything that moved in an attempt to get their new attacker. They were hitting their would be slaves and each other more than Brianna. The blasters were now set to kill instead of stun. _

"_Will someone get that bitch!"_

"_Over there!"_

"_No! Over there!"_

_A small group of them formed a circle to that they could cover each others back. Revan heard his father say, "Big mistake." His mother appeared in the middle of them. She shook her head and rolled her eyes. Then she was twirling her batala so fast that it was but a blur. She switched it from hand to hand without it losing it's momentum., while she did an intricate dance that never left her back exposed for more than a fraction of a second. Three of their number was dropped before they even knew she was their. _

_Not far away, Revan saw a mother and child running for their lives. He saw the woman go down as she screamed in pain. Her shoulder was blown off and her arm was only hanging on by a small piece if skin. Her child pulling desperately for her to get up. In a few moments the slaver would be on them._

"_Run Yuthura...run." She whispered to her daughter despite of the pain. They were so close. The little violet twi'lek could make it if she would just run. Revan silently wished her to come to him. He was more than surprised when she snapped his head in his direction. He quickly slide out of his hiding place and waved her to him. She looked to her mother, then him and back to her mother again._

_Something told him that he had to save her. It wasn't logical or even practical, but the urge was hard to resist. He made a decision, a decision that would ultimately cost him his parents. Revan ran to her. _

"_Come with me."_

"_No! I can't leave mama." She pleaded with him, not letting go of her mothers only remaining hand._

"_She would want you to live...to be free." Revan pleaded with her. He could tell she wanted to go but was scared._

"_I 'll protect you."_

"_P-promise?"_

"_I promise." She smiled at him and accepted his hand. Revan pulled her up and turned to go back to his hiding spot. It was too late. _

"_Where do you two think your going?" A menacing looking slaver asked them as he leveled his blaster at them. Revan quickly stepped in front of Yuthura and guided her with one arm so she was directly behind his. He chose be her shield. Twi'lek's were ofter treated as second class citizens in the outer rim of the Republic. For him to risk his own life, an Echani no less, was a rare thing to see. He would never know how much she would think of this moment in the years to come. She would use it as a shield in the most darkest of time, as a reminder that some people were selfless, noble and good._

"_An Echani slave. Omeesh the Hutt will put you to good work in his Gladiator Pit."_

"_OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Revans father screamed as he fired his blaster into the slaver. Even after the slaver went down he kept firing. This drew attention and he was soon in a fight with three slavers._

"_Go to the cave and wait for me and your mother!" He yelled in between fire blasts. Revan nodded and lead Yuthura away from harm. The hairs on the back of his neck shot up as the shotting stopped. Revan quickly turned around. A slaver was sneaking up behind his father. Unlike the other slavers, he had on armor with in insignia of a wolf and two moons on it. He had a fair face, some women would even find handsome. _

"_NOOOO!" Revan screamed as the man plunged his vibroblade it the hilt into his fathers back. His father looked down oddly at the blade that was protruding from his gut. His blaster slipped from his hand. He looked as Revan and he gave him a weak smile, as if saying goodbye. Even at the distance he saw the light leave his fathers eyes. Then his legs could no longer hold his weight and he fell to the ground._

_Revan felt a rage in him for the first time in his life. Yuthura got a little shock in her hand and was forced to let to of Revan. She took a few steps back with a look of shock. The air around Revan was crackling. She never saw his eyes turn red. She did however see small arks of light travel up the space between his finger. It crackled as it exited his fingers._

_A jagged rock flew up into his hand that was ten feet away. When he clenched it in his fist blood was drown. If it hurt Revan showed no sigh of it._

"_Run" _

"_W-what?"_

"_RUN!" Was all he said, but it was all she needed to hear. Yuthura ran for her life. She would see him again, though not for many years, when they were both grown up. They would only spend one night together, but it was enough to fill her once dead heart with hope and understanding that the Hutt and the Sith ripped from her. Even after she tried to kill him, he showed her mercy and forgivingness. He kept his promise after all. She never knew the one she needed protection from was herself._

_Brianna felt that something was wrong down to her core. Even out numbered three to one, she chanced as glance in her loves hiding spot. Her worst fears were realized. Her precious little Revy was out in the open. She saw a little Twi'lek running for her life as her son faces down a slaver. Rocks and rubble that should have been on the ground was spinning in the air around him. Her worst fears were confirmed...he was a force sensitive. She would not let the Jedi or the Sith take her son._

"_I'm going to enjoy killing you!" Revan roared at the man that just killed his father. Even at the distance the she was away from him she heard it as clear as if she was right next to him. The slaver just laughed at him, while she saw her husband laying dead at his feet. Her heart shattered into millions of pieces._

_At that moment everything seemed to slow down from her view point. She saw her son throw a rock at the man. She was sure that she saw sparks fly off his hand as he did so. It seemed as like it took forever for the rock to reach it's destination. The man seemed to be dazed as he just stood there and looked at the glowing rock as it came at him._

_It hit him on his left cheek and fused with the flesh. With an armored hand, he ripped it from him. He howled in pain as most of his cheek came with it. His teeth were visible where flesh once was. His vibroblade was dropped and replaced with a Heavy Repeater Rifle._

_Brianna watched in horror as the bastard ignored the pain and leveled it on her son. She drew on power she swore she would never use again. With a massive release, she sent all that stood around her flying. Then with all that she had she leaped to her son._

_Revan never saw his mother make a fifty foot jump to him. His eyes were locked on the insane man that was aiming an rifle at him. He knew he should run, but for some reason he couldn't move. The next moment he was looking in his mothers beautiful silver eyes. _

"_RUN REVY!" She pleaded more than yelled at him, as she made her body his shield. His eyes locked with hers. His mother had such expressive eyes. How she was able to convey so much emotions with a simple look. **Pride** in her son though he didn't know why. **Sorrow** that she would never get to hold him again. ** Remorse **that she was leaving him all alone. **Hope** that he would live a good life and find happiness. **Love** it swelled so much in her eyes that it was as it he was looking into the sun._

_Brianna smiled a silent goodbye as someone in an brown robe snatched up her son and carried him off to safety. Even through his struggles to break free, he never broke eye contact with her. _

"_NOOOO!" Revan cried out as the fire blast of a Heavy Repeater ripped into his mother. _

Then he was back. He found it hard to breath let alone function in any capacity at all. His mothers eyes were still haunting him. It was his fault, they died because of him. Then the realization that these were the bastards...the ones that did it.

"You're all going to die." Revan growled out, though in was more of a vow to himself than anything.

Revan looked up to see a boot kick him in the head. He flew onto his back and felt all the air in his lungs escape. Before he could get up he had the same boot pushed down on his throat cutting off his already depleted air supply, while two other boots stomped on his hands and pinned them to the street.

"Your good kid I'll give you that...but not that good." All of them had blasters pointed at him. One of them handed the force suppression collar to their leader. He looked at Revan and smiled.

"See, was that so hard. Seth, take this to the Barron.. Use one of the speeders on the edge of town. He will need this before that bitch Kae arrives." Revan eyes widened and he started to struggle to get free at the mention of Arrens name.

"Aaaww...someones getting feisty...I think he might have a soft stop for her." A female wolf teased.

"Who wouldn't, have you seen her." Another wolf replied. This earned a eye roll from the woman.

"Ugh! Men are all the same. Show them a pair of tits and they can't even scratch their asses right." She said in disgust.

"Show me yours and well see." He shot back earning him a death glare.

"Shut it, both of you!" The leader looked down at Revan. "What? No smart-ass remark? I guess it's kind of hard with my boot in your throat." Revan breathed in hard when he lifted his boot off him. He never knew that air could taste so sweet.

"She's done nothing to you! Why are you after her?"

"There is a stubby tailed Hutt that not very happy with her. Goes by the Zaxon. He was the one who put the bounty on her."

"Isn't this a little over kill for a simple bounty?"

"Well she killed the last three that tried to collect it. Plus, there was the prestige of taking her on a planet full of Jedi, and were going to make a lot more on this job, than just Zaxons Bounty. She'll get to him...eventually" He looked at them with cold dead rage that has never been seen in the eyes of a Jedi before

"Touch her and I'll kill every last one of you." His voice was cold and as dead as his eyes. This sent a chill up the womans spine, yet made the men laugh. While the men may have seen it as bravo, the woman saw it as a declaration of intent. She saw the resolve in his eyes. Purple eyes that flickered red for a second. The leader stepped onto Revans chest and put all of his weight on him. He leaned down, till his head was a foot away from Revan.

"Though, I do enjoy breaking in a woman...she not for me. Though I hope to get a taste somewhere down the line." His smile widened as Revan struggled to break free. He then snapped his head up at Seth and yelled. "What are you still doing here! Move your ass, the Barron needs that!"

"Seth!" Revan yelled before he could take three steps. The man stopped and looked back at him. "I'll be seeing you real soon." Something in the boys now fully red eyes made him swallow hard. He had a felling he meant it. Then he turned and ran for the speeder.

"Will you two kick some obedience into this little Jedi pup." He kept all his weight on Revans chest making it hard for him to breath. The other two kept kicked him repeatedly in the ribs.

The leader spun around when he hear what sounded like a woman screaming. He went to investigate. With him gone Revan was able to pull himself into a fetal position tho protect himself as much as possible. One of his men was laying dead in the street. An Echani was standing over him with a lightsaber that was glowing green. She stepped over him and started to run at them.

"Leave him alone you-son-of-a..." She stopped cold and stared directly at the leader with a look of shock and fear. "No...no...no" Her voice was but a whisper in the end. She knew who he was. Not by name, but by title. So many things fell into place. So many things now made so much sense and it broke her heart. "S-stay away from him! I won't let y-you hurt him."

"A little late for that princess." Atris gasped at that. All her fears were just confirmed. She knew for certain who he was. In the mist of getting kick to death Revan unleashed a force wave that would have made Vandar proud. Everyone that was near Revan went flying through the air. They slammed against the walls of the nearest building that they were in their path. None of them got back up.

Revan slowly started to stand, but half way up collapsed, coughing up blood as he went down hard. Atris gave one last look at the man, then ran to her friend. She silently went to work on healing his broken ribs and any internal bleeding that he had.

"Atris?" It came out a little more squeaky than he intended, but at least she healed his punctured lung.

"Yeah?" Her voice was more shaky than she wanted also.

"No matter what happens...please hear him out...before you make any judgments."

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"He was afraid. You never saw the way people looked and treated him. I don't think he could take it if you looked at him like that."

"I would never!"

"I know and told him so. Please, promise me that you will stand by him. No matter what happens...stand by him." Revan slowly started to get up, with a little help from Atris. She didn't know what he meant by that last part, but she was sure she wasn't going to like it.

"I promise." As soon it left Atris's lips, Revan pulled away. Atris pulled him back, a little harder than she should have, Revan winced.

"Where do you think your going? I'm not finished yet."

"It will have to do, there are others in greater need than me." Revan was having an eternal battle with himself. On one side, he needed to go and get the collar back. On the other, he was far from 100 %, and he would need to be if he was going to be any use to Arren. Every second he waited they were closing in on Arren. _I need to get to her._

"Stop being all noble and let me help you."

"Damnnit! They have a Force Suppression Collar, and their going after Arren!" Atris let out a gasp, but didn't let go.

"Your no good to her like this and you know it!"

"What did I miss?" Nether Revan or Atris saw Malak running up to them. They just stared at each other in silent debate. Revan conceded and let Atris continue. He knew she was right, but he didn't have to like it. He just hopped he would be able to make up the time.

"Atris your data pad is blinking."

"My hands are a little full at the moment. You read it."

Malak quickly read the message. He let out a long breath as he rubbed his bald head.

"Well, what does it say?"

"It says that we are in deep shit. They are trapped in the enclave and we have a lot of injured younglings. The Comm. Satellite is gone, so that can't call for assistance. We have a hostage situation that Knight Kae is going to resolve."

"No! It's a trap!"

"Yeah, they seem to think so too. They said if they try to leave the enclave that hostages will be killed. Were suppose secure the village and aid Knight Kae...Here's the shit part. They put you in charge Revan." This brought a grin to his lips. He heard his fathers words "Big mistake."

"There all done. Now, go and help Arren, we'll clean up here." Revan gave out a half laugh, she gave out his orders to tee. Maybe she under stood him better than he thought.

"You have field command while I'm gone Atris. Jadens got more experience at this kind of situation, but his judgment is going to be compromised I fear."

"And yours isn't." Atris told Revan what he was already was thinking. _Yeah, I thing she's starting to get me after all. _Revan gave her a nod and then looked at Malak.

"Watch her back Stripes." With that Revan turned and ran off.

**A/N : I hope you like the chapter. As always, I would like to get some reviews. Do you like it, hate it? If any of you have suggestions I'm all ears. This is my first Fanfiction after all and it has been a learning experience let me tell you**.


	10. Chapter 10

"This is the reason that I...don't...travel...common." Demona snarled through clinched teeth at her brother. He once again rolled his eyes at her complaint. One of the Crimson Wolves that was assigned to keep a irritating close watch over them, had made yet another pass. He had to agree with his sister, it was becoming rather annoying.

He suspected it was meant to intimidate more than actually watch them. To a assassin it was a joke. He could have easily taken them both out singlehandedly, and without any passengers getting hurt in the process. Something he wanted to avoid if at all possible. If his sister chose to take matters into her own hands...well, lets just say, nobody wants to die that way and leave it at that.

The main door of the cargo bay was left open for ventilation. It was wise to move all the hostages. It was much easier to keep an eye on them there. No one was foolish enough to get to close to the exit. Not for fear of what might happen to them by their captors. No, the real danger came from the local wildlife that inhabited the area. Even if they fought their was to freedom, they wold still have to face another danger.

All the same, they didn't need to push the issue. He suspected that the Baron wasn't stupid enough to bring harm to him or his sister. It is not wise to piss off a Clan of assassin, and make no mistake,

his Clan would seek vengeance.

This wasn't the first time that competitors have gone after the same target, nor would it be the last time. There was a certain code of conduct in these kinds of situations. They had declared their intentions first so to speak, so he had no choice but to wait and see what the out come would be. Though, he didn't consider these gutter trash competitors, he would hold to the code for reasons of honor, if nothing else. Even if others in his line of work didn't.

As one of them made another pass, Demona decided she had enough of it. _Time to play._ She gave the man a seductive look that said "_I'm going to eat you." _as she slid the tip of her tongue across her upper lip, and traced small circles across her right breast. It made the nipple underneath the thin cloth of her top become more prominent. The said man shuddered, flinched and gulped in one fluid motion. He quickly greatened the distance between him and her, as he passed.

"How is it that you cam make a a seasons Mercenary put his tail between his legs with just a look?"

"Trade secrets, dear brother...trade secrets." She patter her broth on the cheek, as she said it.

Before he could retort, his datapad that had the Contract on it started to vibrate, to signal an update was being added. He quickly scanned over the newly added data and cursed himself for ever accepting this damn contract.

"I swear that when we get paid I'm going to kill this bitch just to rid the Galaxy of her annoyance."

"And just what makes you think that it's a woman?"

"Because, a man would have made the damn contract and stuck with it , instead of changing his mind every five fucking seconds. Thats why!"

"She's hiding behind that Bonus Clause isn't she?" Demona had to agree with her brother on this one. It was obvious that who ever put out this contract, was a first timer. Whatever that Jedi did to piss off her, it must have been major. And recently.

"Well, are you going to tell me what she wants done now?"

"You'll like this part, The means of her demise have changed."

"Don't tease me." Demona's mouth started to water, as new and creative ideas formed in her mind.

"Wouldn't dream of it. According to this she is to be, and I quote: Tortured both mentally and physically, To suffer every indignity that her body can endure until she loses both her identity and sanity. Then and only then is she to be killed."

"Oooo...it's like a birthday present, just for me. I don't see the problem?"

"Were not allowed to do that to her. She was someone in mind for the deed. Our job or should I say, your job is to make him do it to her."

"Who?"

"The boy."

"Whoa...and people say I'm a sadistic bitch."

"No different than what that bastard has planned for her." Gerik jerked his thumb in the direction that the Barron had escorted who he suspected was little Bastila's mother.

"Well...your just a fountain of information today. Care to share with your favorite sister." Demona asked in a fake sweet voice, as she batted her eyes.

"Your my only sister." He corrected her. She puffed out her lower lip and tilted her head slightly to the left. _Dammit_

"I,'ve made contact with the Black Raven. Their not more that a few miles from here, hiding in a small lake. Davon had some interesting things to say about our good friend the Baron." He rolled his eyes at the last part. A self imposed title is no title at all. He was as much a Baron as Gerik was the Supreme Chancellor.

"You mean other than sodomizing that girls mother right about now." Whether he liked it or not, Demona was probable right on target with than assessment. The woman would probably do anything to save her daughter. The Baron was most likely was putting that to the test, as they spoke.

"You would know what indignities a mother would endure for their child." Demona's eyes widened, if only for a second. _Does he know?_ Then her face was back in place, as to give nothing away.

"Well, he ain't as pretty as he once was. Money and power will only get you so far."

"I hope he keeps his mask on. I heard what he did to the Twi'lek that cringed when she saw his face." This made Demona start to chuckle to herself.

"You find that funny?"

"Sorry, I just got a mental picture of him...doing it, with the mask on."

"Were getting off subject." Gerik rolled his eyes yet again.

"Okay, what is big, shiny, and ugly planning to do to _our_ target?"

"Lets just say that for enough credits you can view and bide on what they do to her. Their's quite the bidding war going on right now, on the HoloNet. Apparently, Zaxon isn't the only one that wants a piece of that pretty little Jedi."

"That's Brilliant! Why didn't I think of that? With that and the killing he's going to make in the HoloVid market. He will more that triple the bonus that Zaxon put on her."

"I think he got that idea from Zaxon. Plus, if the Jedi ever get wind of it, he would be the perfect scapegoat."

"Please, tell me that were not letting him take _our_ target?" His mind went to Helena Shan. No, that pile of pudda had no honor, so he deserved none in return.

"We shale play the waiting game. When she's depleted his men and her reserve...then we strike."

A cold smile slid across Demona's face. She was continued to make plans, as what to do with her soon to be toy. The boy...that would be a challenge...to make a Jedi do that to another Jedi. She grinned broadly as an evil idea struck her. It would be tricky, but it could work. After all, it was done to her. It was only fitting that she share the knowledge, for the next generation. Something told her that the boy had potential. It was in the eyes...he was a predator, just like her.

Gerik saw the wheels in his sisters mind turning and it sent a chill down his spine. He wondered if he should just kill the poor girl and be done with it. Did he really want to have his Clan associated with this kind of debauchery. What if he just let Demona have this last indulgence? Would she have finally gotten the need to torture out of her system, or would it just push her even lower? Would he truly loose his little sister forever? Then, there was the boy, what was his connection to all of this? Was he just another victim...or was he the real target? Would they be making a even worse version of his sister. He commanded the 'force' also, that was something not to be taken lightly.

"What have I gotten us into?" Gerik whispered to himself. He looked over at Bastila for what seemed like the hundredth time since the Baron threatened to kill her. He felt a need to protect her. Though, he had just met her, he was very fond of her, she just had a way of getting under your skin. She was an innocent He knew that he wasn't a good man, oh no, far from it. That didn't mean to say that he was a evil man.. If he truly was a man with honor, like he believed, how could he just stand aside and let her die.

Helena was finding it hard to walk properly as she returned to her husband and daughter. She hoped that time and a lot of Toresian Ale would burn the memory of the last twenty minutes from her mind. She prayed that nether of them would ever have to know what she had to do. She had hoped to trade her life, for her daughters. She should have know it wouldn't be that easy. He may have been able to speak elegantly and project a certain level of charm, but in the end...in a cold secluded room...he was just another beast. He had a hunger to feed and her body was to be his meal. He savagely took what he wanted and never gave it another thought.

She never cried out...never begged for mercy...never bowed her head to him. She looked him in the eye...or the mask anyway. She was Helena Shan...wife...mother...No bottom-feeder-mercenary-trash was going to take that from her. Her spirit may have still been strong, but the body was on the verge of collapsing. Yet, she still pushed on forward. Bruises and torn flesh would heal in time. Her Bastila needed her now.

She never heard the snicker of the woman that leaned into her brother and whispered.

"Told Ya."

When she came upon Bastila she was still trying to heal her father. The poor thing look exhausted. Helena carefully sat down on the floor with her daughter. Trying her best not to wince as she did to.

"How is he doing sweetheart?" Bastila didn't answer. She just kept trying to heal him. Helena gently put her hand on Bastila's shoulder to let her know that she was there. She immediately tensed up, but after a second or two she relaxed. Then she quickly turned around and lunged into her mothers arms and buried her face into her chest and cried. Helena was forced to grind her teeth to stop from crying out in pain.

"I-it...w-won't...work...w-why w-won't it work? I-I...t-tried...I-I...p-promise...W-why w-won't I-it...w-work?"

"Shhh...shhh, Daddy's just taking a little nap, thats all. When he waked up, he will be as right as rain, I promise. You just rest now...that's it sweetheart...close your eyes and rest. Everything will be alright."

"Promise?"

"Promise"

* * *

Atris watched Revan speed off to help Arren. She then looked at Malak and said. "I got a bad feeling things are going to get worse, before there going to get better." The cocking of a heavy repeater rifle told her she was right.

"Dammit! I should have bound them while you were healing Revan." Malak told Atris as they both activated their lightsabers.

"You Think!" Atris answered, as they took a back to back formation. Only four of them had managed to wake back up. But, they had them surrounded and this time they were keeping their distance. They weren't going to fall for the same trick twice.

"Drop the glow sticks, your no good to me dead." The leader said as he eyed Atris. "It would be a waist of good flesh."

"What, so you can turn him into a slave and me into one of your whores...I think not." Atris spat back at him in disgust. The way that he was looking at her made her want to peal her skin off. She knew very well what would happen to a female Jedi if they were captured. They were told and trained on how to deal with that possibility. She was fairly sure she could handle it, however that didn't mean that she was ready to find out anytime soon.

"Well, not right away. In a few years, and some...conditioning...you'll make me a lot of credits."

"Or, you could just crawl back under that pile of rancor pudda that you came from, and we can call it a day." _Jaden...where are you?_

"What, no death threats? Thats what you types usually go with. In the end, you're always screaming my name and moaning like the whore that you alway were meant to be."

"I'm going to give you just one chance to surrender. I strongly suggest that you take it." She was met with a round a laughing. Atris signed. "Well it was worth a shot." Then she dropped her lightsaber on the ground and raised her hands. As moment later Malak did the same.

"Really? I thought you would have put up more of a fight than this."

"No...we just needed to free up our hands. NOW!" In unison, Atris and Malak reached out with the force and relived the crimson Wolves of their weapons. The rifles flew together just above Atris's head. She made a fist and the weapons bent and twisted until they formed a roughly shaped ball. Atris brought two fingers to her lips and with a fake sweet voice said.

"Oops! Did I do that?" Without loosing a beat the wolves withdrew their vibroblades, and making a mental note to keep a firm grip on them. The discarded lightsabers flew into the Jedi's hands. She had waited till they had dropped their guard before the Jedi made her move. _Nicely played girl...nicely played._ What remained of their rifles was lowered directly in front of Atris. The smirk on her face just adding insult to injury.

"You can have this back." With a lazy wave of her hand, the mangles rifles flew at him. He just barely managed to dive out of the way. Atris charged at the one nearest to her, as did Malak. Lightsabers clashed against vibroblades as the two Jedi engaged in their first true battle. Before it was just practice and their was no real danger. Now it was real...now, it was life or death.

Atris rolled out of the way of a downward strike and countered with a strike to the back. The wolf avoided it, if just barely. A series of attacks and blocks followed. As it pressed on, the speed of the attacks increased with little sign of letting up. Surprisingly, it was Atris that was the aggressor. She wasn't stronger, but she was defiantly faster. The force could help her with that even more. Her heart was beating faster as the adrenaline was pumping through her body, or was it her Echani side finally awakening. She didn't care, she like the feeling none the less. Then, all the Jedi that had became one with the force came to mind. It drove her all the more.

The leader of the Strike Team looked back to see that the ball of now scrap metal was embedded into the side or a building. He was grateful that he was able to dodge it. If it had hit him he was sure it would have killed him. These Jedi weren't playing around. They were more aggressive that any he had ever encountered before. Was it because they were so young? They didn't have the control that older Jedi did, but that didn't make they any less deadly.

Then he remembered how the explosion had affected the other one. He felt it and knew that his fellow Jedi were dead or hurt. These two must have felt it too._ So, I guess Jedi aren't above revenge after all. _

What remained of his team was holding their own, but not for long. The color of their lightsabers were but a blur. His men couldn't match the Jedi's speed and agility. The bald boy was fighting two and still he had them out classed. It accrued to him to late that rarely did people put up a fight against them. They usually just bowed their heads and accept defeat. Peace through superior fire power. They had expected the Jedi to try peaceful diplomacy, as they always did in the past. They had under estimated these young ones and now were paying the price.

They may have been young and experienced, but they were also skilled, aggressive and most defiantly out for blood. It was time to get the hell off this planet. He knew that the Baron would kill him for his failure. He knew that his days as a Crimson Wolf were over, but he was a survivor and survive he would.

He activated his stealth generator and ran into the village. Evey time he turned a corner he saw some of his men face down in the street. They were all taken out and by a bunch of kids no less. He never saw the shadow of someone on the roof top keeping pace with him. He should have known that his stealth generator was no use against Jedi. He recognized one of the men sticking halfway out of a overhang was from the team of snipers. He looked up to see a lone figure looking right at him. The figure gave him a little wave as to say _"Gotcha!"_

He turned to run for the last speeder bike. It was his only hope, he would have to get it at all cost. He threw a grenade at a window of a near by building, hopped the Jedi would do the hero thing and try to protect the people of the village. The grenade bounced of some unseen and flew back at him. If it wasn't that he was in a full run, he would have been killed. As it was, he was just thrown a few feet.

Years of experience had taught him how to take a fall. He rolled with it and was back on his feet without losing a beat. He didn't bother to look back, running full out to get to the last speeder. He rounded a corner and saw it. Twenty...fifteen...ten feet away, he was going to make it. He was just about to mount it when he was has hit in the chest by a boot and went flying. As he pulled himself up, he saw another Jedi leaning casually against the bike waving his finger in a _no-no_ manner. His head was bent down, so he couldn't see his face and his mop of long red hair didn't help ether. Just a small batch of his hair was still in what was holding his ponytail.

"You broke the first rule of being a bully slaver." Said his rooftop follower. By the look of his cloths and hair, he had been in more than a few battles.

"Yeah...whats that runt?"

"Never pick a fight you can't win." Jaden slowly lifted his head and gave a predatory smile that Revan would have been proud of. Both of their eyes widened in shock, as they got a good look at each other, for the first time.

"Boy!"

"Rapist!"

Atris just took down the slaver she was fighting, when she heard Jadens yell. She turned to see them circling each other. This wasn't the first time that she had seen Jaden mad, nor would it be the last. What would stick in her mind for years to come was the pure unyielding hate he had in his eyes. The need to hurt...to kill...it was in the very air around him.

The word rapist sounded in her head and all the pieces fell into place. All his self loathing, how he never talked about his life before he met Revan. How he would avoid the subject of his mother and father like the plague. It broke her heart that he couldn't see himself as she saw him.

"Is that what Neka told you?"

"Don't you dare say her name! Never say her name rapist!" Jaden spat at him.

"Now, is that anyway to talk to your father?"

"You may have infected her with your seed, but you will never be my father!"

"Have you looked in a mirror lately?"

"Yes, and if I could peal the flesh from my face I would in a heartbeat."

"You come from fine Mandilorian stock. You should be proud."

"Proud of what! That you killed a good man...a better man than some piece of shit like you could ever hope to be. He should have been my father! He was good, kind, loving and noble. Everything your not!"

"Ah...you gotta love the spoils of war."

"She was a person! A person with hopes and dreams. She had a good life, then you came and turned her dream into a nightmare!"

"Yet, she still gave birth to you knowing that my blood runs through your veins."

"So did hers." Jaden snarled as he ignited his lightsaber. He was done talking with this piece of shit.

"You really think you can take me boy?"

"One of us is going to die finding out!" With that Jaden charged.

* * *

"Am I going to have any problems from the two of you?" Baron Kallador asked Gerik, as he entered the cargo hold that they were keeping the hostages in. Demona answered first.

"That depends...the accommodation here are appalling...I do have standards, you know."

"In less than an hour we will be gone, so until then, you'll just have to suck it up."

"What? Your not going to ransom us?"

"No. I have mo desire to make your Clan my enemy. Though, I may take a few toys with me. Rest assured, you will not be among them." Gerik saw Kallador head turn to look in the direction of Helena and Bastila. He clenched his fist. Demona saw it and placed her hand on his. She leaned over her brother, so that she could hide the act from the good Baron. She let enough cleavage show, so that he would be distracted. _Bingo! Men are so week._

"Haven't you deviled that woman enough for one day?"

"She has a very high pain threshold and an amazing body. I intend to test it's limits, not that you have any say in the matter."

"You shouldn't over wind your toys."

"I'll take that under advisement. Now, if you will excuse me, I have unfinished business to tend to. " Kallador walked away in the direction of Helena Shan.

"Don't you grow a conscience on me now." Demona hissed at Gerik. He glared back at her with an unreadable face. Baron Kallador stopped and told a few of his men to keep a close eye on Gerik and Demona, before continuing on to Helena.

"Now, isn't this a pretty little mother and daughter moment." Helena snapped her head at the sound of the voice that now made her skin crawl like no other.

"What do you want?" She growled at him. Her eyes shotting daggers at him, as Bastila sleep peacefully in her arms. He smiled behind his mask. _Time to learn your place bitch._

"We have unfinished business." He reached down and ripped Bastila from her mothers arms. The child let out a scream from being awaken in such a manner.

"NOOO! YOU BASTARD1 WE HADE A DEAL!" Helena screamed as she sprung to her feet. A surprising feat considering her injuries. She ignored the pain, she would deal with it later, if there was a later. Bastila was held one handed high above Kallador as her mother tried franticly to reach her. All the while The Baron was laughing at her. Bastila saw her mother desperately reaching for her and calling the Baron words that she never heard coming out of her mouth before. Most of them, she didn't know the meaning of, but by the way her mother was screaming them, she guest they weren't nice ones.

Kallador grabbed Helena by the throat and lifted her, as her feet dangled off the floor. She scratched at his armored hand, in a desperate attempt to break free.

"Not our fight...brother." Demona hissed at Gerik as he moved forward. Demona moved in front of him, as to block the scene from his view. She looked into his eyes as his new found conscience battled with his logic for dominance. His body relaxed, as the latter won in the end, though only by a sliver.

Behind Demona's back Helena's struggle lessoned as her air supply ran out. Only when her arms fell to her sides and her eyes started to roll to the back of her head, did Kallador loosen his grip. He didn't want her to pass out just yet. He pulled her to him,so her face was but inched from his mask.

"Did you really think that you could offer me, what I could easily take." Helena eyes widened in fear.

" I will keep my word though, I and none that I command will kill your daughter." He pulled her closer, till the tip of her nose was touching his mask."

"But...I never said that we would protect her...did I?"

"What?"

"I'm freeing your daughter." He then looked up at Bastila. "Mommy took it like a pro so you could be free."

"Shut up!" Helena begged.

"But, don't you want your daughter to know just kind of mother you are?"

"Have you no decency at all?"

"I would think you would have figured that out by now." He threw Bastila to one of his men. "Take her to the perimeter. I have no more use of this thing."

"Mommy!"

"If I was you, I would start to running. The Kath hounds in the area are very hunger."

"NOOO!" Helena Shan screamed as her daughter was carried away. He started squeezing her throat again. As hard as she tried, she couldn't break his grip. Before everything with black he whispered.

"You belong to me now slave. If your husband ever wakes up...I might let him watch."

**_A/N: O.K. This chapter is a little dark. I had a more graphic version, but I deleted it because...well we'll just say personal reasons. I know some very strong women and felt that it was disrespecting them. I know some may think it's a cop-out, but it's my story so Bzzzzzzzzzzzzz!_**


End file.
